Memoria
by Little-Library
Summary: Célèbre reporter de guerre, Bella Cullen se fait enlever en Colombie lors d'une mission de terrain. Le monde entier s'émeut de sa disparition. Quinze ans plus tard, elle est subitement relâchée, faisant ainsi renaître l'espoir chez ses proches de retrouver une vie normale. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu… Publication le vendredi en principe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, **

**Je décide enfin à publier une fiction sur Edward / Bella. Alors que les vacances d'été commencent, je vais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à ce site, que je délaisse totalement en cours d'année, je l'avoue (études obligent…). J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

_Synopsis : Célèbre reporter de guerre, Bella Cullen se fait enlever en Colombie lors d'une mission de terrain. Le monde entier s'émeut de sa disparition. Quinze ans plus tard, elle est subitement relâchée, faisant ainsi renaître l'espoir chez ses proches de retrouver une vie normale. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu… _

**Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre… On se retrouve en fin de page ;) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

❝** Edward **❞

Je me concentrais uniquement sur le claquement répétitif de mes pas sur le carrelage aseptisé de l'hôpital de Seattle. Mes mouvements étaient lents, saccadés, comme si je portais le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Et finalement, ce que j'endurais en ce moment se rapprochait bien de l'apocalypse mondiale.

Je marchais, encore et encore, déambulant sans but dans cet endroit où l'odeur de la mort et de la douleur encerclait tout un chacun. Des cernes noirs s'étalaient sous mes yeux verts, et je songeai avec amertume que cela faisait bien longtemps, des années oserais-je dire, que je n'avais pas eu de sommeil réparateur…

La veste de mon costume était chiffonnée, et je ne me rappelais plus depuis combien de temps je la portais. Deux jours, peut être trois. Je savais que je faisais peur à voir. Et j'aurais du écouter ma sœur et ma mère. Rentrer chez moi, dormir quelques heures, prendre une douche… Voir mon fils.

Une vague angoisse familière s'empara de moi en songeant à lui. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le soutenir, mais j'étais déjà perdu dans ma propre peine. Mes idées s'embrouillaient, et mes sens me hurlaient de me rouler en boule dans un coin, et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin. Mais j'étais l'adulte, et lui l'enfant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir tel un égoïste.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche de costume, et je l'attrapai machinalement. Je lus le nom de l'appelant qui s'affichait sur l'écran tactile, et déglutis péniblement. _Emmett Swan_. Le calme avant la tempête.

« Allo… »

« _Ed, le médecin veut nous parler. _»

Mon cœur loupa un battement, tandis que je sentais des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos.

« Déjà ? » Murmurai-je, en passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

« _Oui. Ils… Ils veulent que tu sois là. On t'attend dans le service des soins palliatifs. _»

« On ? »

« _Oui. Papa est arrivé dans la matinée_. »

J'hochai la tête, même si je savais pertinent qu'Emmett ne pourrait pas le voir.

« D'accord, j'arrive. »

Et je raccrochai. Mes mains tremblèrent, et je sentis mon estomac tressauter d'angoisse. Je dus m'appuyer contre le mur blanc, car je sentais que mes jambes étaient flageolantes. D'un point de vue extérieur, je devais ressembler à un homme aux supplices. Mais la souffrance que je ressentais était factice. J'avais l'impression que l'on avait poignardé mon cœur de toute part, alors qu'en réalité, j'aurais été physiquement capable de courir de marathon de New York dès demain.

« Monsieur ? »

Je me retournai, et tombai nez-à-nez avec une infirmière anxieuse et compatissante. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de voir trainer des gens désespérés dans ces couloirs lugubres.

« Avez-vous besoin d'un peu de sucre ? Vous êtes très pales. »

« Non… Non, merci. Je… Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle m'adressa un regard compatissant, et posa une main délicate sur mon avant bras.

« Si les choses vous semblent sans espoir aujourd'hui, demain sera un nouveau départ. » M'assura-t-elle, avec une telle conviction que j'y crus presque.

« Merci de votre sollicitude. » Répondis-je, avant de filer le plus rapidement possible.

Tel un robot, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement, et je m'engouffrai dans la cage en fer. Elle était bondée, et je me sentis encore plus mal. Je comptai les secondes mentalement pour essayer de détendre mes muscles crispés, et je soufflai lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit enfin l'étage des soins palliatifs.

Dès que je mis un pied sur le sol, le silence m'entoura. L'endroit était si solennel… Comme un service des pompes funèbres. Je fourrai mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon noir hors de prix, et avançai lentement dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Des infirmières m'observaient, aguicheuses, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'avais fini par m'habituer aux regards lubriques des femmes sur moi.

Je vis enfin la silhouette d'Emmett, reconnus celle de Charlie légèrement voutée… et mon père également. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon père était certes le chef de chirurgie de l'hôpital de Seattle, mais il n'avait jamais été affecté à ce service. Mon cœur s'emballa. La situation devait être encore plus désespérée que prévue pour qu'il fasse le déplacement pendant ses heures de travail.

Emmett finit par m'apercevoir, et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers moi. J'essayai de lire leur expression, mais ils affichaient tous un visage neutre. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur émotion, et ils y arrivaient bien mieux que moi, apparemment.

Mon père s'approcha de moi, et ses yeux bleus perçants me scrutèrent, inquiet. Nous faisions exactement la même taille, et il pouvait me fixer droit dans les yeux. Dans un geste réconfortant, il serra ma nuque, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Certes, j'avais presque trente cinq ans, mais j'avais tellement besoin de soutien que je laissais faire.

« Edward… Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? Ou même dormi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je, la voix rauque.

Il pinça ses lèvres fines, et je savais que je faisais exactement la même chose lorsque j'étais énervé. Cependant, il ne dit rien.

« Bonjour Edward. »

Je tournai la tête vers Charlie. Sa main était tendue vers moi, et je finis par la serrer. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, mais en ces moments de douleur, il était assez intelligent pour mettre ses _a priori_ de côté.

« Charlie. » Répondis-je faiblement, exténué.

« Le docteur Denali nous attend dans son bureau. » Reprit mon père.

Il dut lire la panique dans mes yeux, car il resserra son emprise sur moi.

« Respire, fiston. Nous sommes là, d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger. »

Ses paroles rassurantes m'apaisèrent légèrement, bien que mon sang continuait de bouillonner dans mes veines. Il fallait que je me calme, je le savais. Mais mon intelligence semblait me faire faux bond depuis quelques jours.

« Où est Elias ? »

« Il est avec Esmée et Alice. Il est entre de bonnes mains, on s'occupe de lui. »

J'acquiesçais. Si mon fils était avec ma mère et ma sœur, j'étais sur que tout irait pour le mieux. Je bénis le ciel d'avoir une famille si soudée autour de moi. Je ne sais comment j'aurais pu géré cette situation si j'avais du en plus m'occuper d'Elias et de son chagrin. Mes propres pensées m'horrifièrent, mais j'étais dans un tel état de mal être que plus rien ne me faisait réellement réagir.

Je sentis mon père et Emmett poser chacun leur main sur mes épaules, et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le bureau du Dr Denali. Le corps médical nous observait en silence. Tous savaient ce que nous faisions là. Tout comme le reste du monde, d'ailleurs. Ma famille était l'image moderne du martyr, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Les lettres dorées apposées sur la porte du bureau attirèrent mon regard. Je les fixai, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mon père frappa un coup sec sur la porte, puis tourna la poignée sans attendre de réponse. Il agrippa fermement mon avant bras, m'incitant à le suivre dans ce bureau qui scellerait la fin ou le début de mes espoirs d'avenir heureux.

Le Dr Denali était assise derrière son bureau, des lunettes rondes posées sur son nez aquilin. Ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment arrangés dans un chignon strict. Un badge était accroché sur sa veste blanche, et je pouvais clairement discerné ce qui était écrit dessus. « _Kate Denali, neurologue_ ».

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire, mais je fus incapable de lui rendre. Elle ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je connaissais bien Kate. C'était une jeune femme brillante, sérieuse, et agréable. Je savais qu'elle était la meilleure dans son domaine, mais cela n'empêcha pas mon angoisse de continuer à me paralyser le cerveau.

« Carlisle, Edward. Messieurs Swan.» Nous salua-t-elle. « Prenez un siège ».

Nous nous exécutâmes, sans un mot. Le silence devint rapidement pesant.

« Bien. Les examens de Madame Isabella Cullen nous sont revenus ce matin du labo. J'ai eu le temps de les analyser avec mes confrères. Je peux vous assurer avec certitude que sa vie n'est pas en danger. Ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes, malgré les mauvais traitements qu'elle a reçu pendant toutes ses années et…»

« Mauvais traitements ? » Coupai-je alors mon amie, me redressant subitement sur mon siège.

« Edward, tu te doutais bien que… » Tenta de m'apaiser mon père, mais cela eut l'effet inverse.

« NON! Je veux savoir que tu veux dire par _mauvais traitements _! » Rugis-je, la colère m'envahissant.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et une envie de secouer Kate me prit subitement à la gorge.

« Très bien, Edward. Dans le dossier d'Isabella… »

« Bella. » Rectifiai-je automatiquement, comme une vieille habitude.

« Dans le dossier de _Bella_, il est inscrit que seul son mari – toi – ainsi que son médecin généraliste – donc vous Carlisle – peuvent entrer dans le secret médical en cas de souci de santé majeur. »

« QUOI ! » S'exclama alors Emmett, outré. « Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Je suis son frère, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous cacher ce genre d'informations ! »

« Je suis navrée, Monsieur Swan, mais Madame Cullen avait pris ses dispositions auprès de l'hôpital. Je ne peux y déroger sans l'accord de la principale concernée. »

Emmett se tourna brusquement vers moi, les yeux fous.

« Ed, dis-moi que c'est une blague… » Supplia-t-il.

Je le regardai, impuissant.

« Bella et moi s'en étions occupés il y a des années, après la naissance d'Elias… Je… Je pensais que jamais nous n'aurions besoin de nous servir de cette déclaration, mais… »

Le chagrin m'étrenna à nouveau le cœur, et je vis Emmett accepter fatalement la situation.

« Puisque c'est ce que Bella voulait, nous allons respecter ses vœux. » Finit par tonner fermement Charlie.

J'observai mon beau-père en silence, admiratif devant son calme. Il se leva de sa chaise, fixa longuement Kate, puis se détourna. Il serra fermement mon épaule, et je fus ému de ce simple geste. Je sentais que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient épouvantables. Heureusement que mon père était présent. Cela me forçait à garder une face humaine correcte.

Emmett soupira lourdement, puis suivit son père en trainant des pieds. Il me pressa le bras en passant, et nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de circonstances. Ses yeux marron, si semblables à ceux de ma femme, étaient poignants de douleur, mais aussi de détermination. Il lui ressemblait tellement, que s'en était presque difficile de le regarder. Et il le savait bien.

Le bureau de Kate fut enfin seulement occupé par elle, mon père, et moi. Elle se gratta la gorge, fit glisser sa main sur un dossier épais comme jamais, et finit par l'ouvrir. Mon père posa sa main sur mon genou droit, alors que je cachai mon visage à l'aide de mes mains. C'était surement un des moments les plus atroces de ma triste vie.

« Es-tu prêt, Edward ? »

J'eu un rire jaune… Etait-je prêt à savoir ce que ma femme avait subi pendant ses quinze années de captivité ? Etais-je prêt à ensuite expliquer tout cela à mon fils qui ne se rappelait même plus de son visage ? Non, définitivement non… Mais je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix. Alors j'hochai la tête, toujours silencieux.

« Bien. Bella ne sera plus en quarantaine à partir de ce soir. Elle n'a aucun virus, et n'a attrapé aucune infection en Colombie. »

« Cela veut-il dire que je pourrais la voir ? Je veux dire… Sans que nous soyons séparés par une vitre ? »

Kate hocha la tête.

« Oui, cela veut dire exactement cela. Cependant, nous ne savons pas l'étendu de ses séquelles psychologiques. Nous avons fait divers scans de son cerveau… »

Je devins blême en entendant les paroles de Kate. Ma femme était-elle devenue folle ? Kate sortit plusieurs scans du dossier volumineux, et mon père se leva à son tour pour les observer, une barre soucieuse entre les deux yeux. Je les observai, impuissant à comprendre leur charabia médical.

« … et, il semblerait que la partie de son cerveau correspondant à la mémoire ait été endommagée. Nous n'avons encore aucune confirmation, nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille du coma artificiel dans lequel nous l'avons volontairement plongée. »

« D'accord… D'accord. » Murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

« Elle risque d'être très confuse, voire agressive à son réveil. Et ce serait tout à fait normal, Edward. Il faut que tu t'y prépares. Elle a subi un choc extrêmement fort. Elle sera déboussolée de se retrouver enfin dans le monde réel. »

« Est-ce qu'elle pourra se rappeler de nous ? Ou d'Elias ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore, mais nous nous en rendrons vite compte. »

J'hochai la tête, ravalant mes larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais été retenu en captivité pendant quinze ans par des fous furieux. Kate se rassit, mon père en fit autant, et elle arbora immédiatement une mine plus grave. Mon souffle devint aussitôt haché.

« Ce que je viens de te dire n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg, Edward. »

« Vas y. Dis moi tout. Je suis assez fort pour tout entendre. » Claquai-je, les muscles bandés.

Kate m'observa un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon père, et cela sembla la convaincre définitivement.

« Nous avons découvert des traces de coup de fouet sur son dos. Certaines ont bien cicatrisé, d'autres non, et elle gardera les cicatrices à vie. »

J'haletai en imaginant mon amour se faire battre. Je fermai les yeux, dévasté, alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparait de mon corps. Rationnellement, je savais que je n'y étais pour rien. Cependant, je n'étais plus rationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella…

« Edward ? » Murmura mon père, doucement, presque tendrement.

« Con… Continue » Finis-je par murmurer en soulevant enfin mes paupières.

« Bella a… Elle a une cicatrice un peu particulière sur son avant bras gauche. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant que Kate continue. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses propres émotions.

« Des lettres ont été tracées au couteau sur sa peau, et à de nombreuses reprises, de manière répétées au même endroit. Là également, les cicatrices sont indélébiles. »

« Quel mot ? »

« Edward. »

« Par… _Pardon _? »

Les yeux de Kate commencèrent à s'embuer, mais elle les ravala aussitôt, reprenant son rôle de médecin professionnel.

« Nous supposons qu'elle devait souvent répéter ton nom lorsque… lorsque ses tortionnaires la torturait. Le mot _Edward_ a été gravé sur sa peau… »

Je me relevai brusquement, les yeux exorbités, nauséeux. Je n'entendis pas mon père m'appeler, ni Kate essayer de me raisonner. Je sortis précipitamment du bureau de Kate, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Emmett. Mon expression dut lui faire peur, car il s'écarta hâtivement de moi. Je courrai alors à travers le couloir, et régurgitai tout ce que j'avais avalé depuis deux jours dans une des poubelles. Des perles de sueur roulaient sur mon front, et je tremblai comme une feuille. C'était trop dur… J'entendis alors des pas derrière moi.

« Edward, mon chéri… Je sais que c'est très difficile, mais… »

« NON, PAPA ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST ! TA FEMME N'A PAS ÉTÉ TORTURÉE, D'ACCORD ? TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! » Hurlai-je alors contre mon père.

Il se figea un instant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne me fâcha même pas. Au contraire, il me prit dans ses bras protecteurs et fermes, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Je posai mon front contre son épaule rassurante, et retint de toutes mes forces mes larmes de couler.

« Pardon… » Soufflai-je.

« C'est déjà oublié, Edward. Ne t'en fais. Et tu te trompes, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur pour les gens qu'on aime. J'ai eu peur tellement de fois lorsqu'il s'agissait de ta mère, ou pire, de toi… Mais nous devons être forts pour elles, d'accord ? »

« Je sais… Mais, ça fait tellement mal. »

« Cela va passer, fiston. Je te le promets. Mais d'abord… Revenons voir Kate, d'accord ? »

Je m'écartai légèrement de mon père, et hochai la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne sembla pas apprécier mon malaise, car il prit ma tête entre ses deux mains.

« Ne baisses _jamais_ les yeux devant moi. » Tonna-t-il. « Tu es incroyablement courageux, et ça, personne ne peut le remettre en cause, même pas Charlie. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Cela marcha, puisque j'arrivai à sourire légèrement, bien que mes yeux restent mornes. Je vis Charlie et Emmett dans le dos de mon père, assez loin pour respecter notre intimité. Cependant, je pouvais clairement déceler l'angoisse sur leurs traits fatigués. Ils me connaissaient bien. Ils savaient que je perdais rarement mes moyens. Après tout, j'étais avocat. Je savais gérer les situations de crise en temps normal… _Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella, évidemment_.

« Retournons y. » Finis-je par articuler, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mon père encercla alors mes épaules, protecteur. Je baissai les yeux, évitant à tout prix le regard déchirant d'Emmett. Après tout, cela devait être horrible pour lui aussi. Bella était sa sœur jumelle. Nous reprîmes rapidement place devant le bureau de Kate, qui me sourit gentiment.

« Je suis désolé, Kate. Je me suis senti un peu… dépassé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal… Veux tu que l'on reprenne ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se replongea un instant dans le dossier. Puis releva ses yeux vers moi. Et je sus que ce qu'elle allait me dire serait pire que tout. Pire que la mort.

« Nous avons remarqué que Bella avait d'autres traces de coupures, notamment sur la poitrine, et sur ses cuisses. »

Mon estomac fit de nouveau le tour du grand huit, et je serrai compulsivement mon pantalon.

« Kate… Ne me dis pas que… » Suppliai-je alors, en agrippant mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolée, Edward… Il semblerait qu'elle ait été abusée. »

« Non… Tu mens… » Gémis-je alors, prostrée dans ma douleur.

« Edward, je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu m'as demandé de ne rien te cacher. »

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, tellement je me sentais mal. Ma Bella, mon amour. _Amnésique. Battue. Violée_. Et seule pendant quinze ans. Sans moi pour la protéger. J'imaginai ces monstres jouer avec son corps de poupée. J'imaginai ses cris déchirants dans le silence de ma tête.

Puis je craquai. Des sanglots énormes s'échappèrent de ma poitrine, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir cinq ans à nouveau. J'avais mal… Tellement mal que j'aurais voulu m'arracher le cœur moi-même pour ne plus rien ressentir. Je devins alors hermétique au monde extérieur. Je sentis mon père me forcer à me lever, mais je voyais des points noirs danser devant mes yeux. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues creuses. J'entendais des sons autour de moi, sans en comprendre le sens.

Puis je vis ma mère, assise dans la salle d'attende de l'étage des soins intensifs. Elle leva les yeux vers nous lorsqu'elle entendit mes gémissements de douleur, et je vis ses yeux verts s'humidifier eux aussi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais je me sentis immédiatement un peu mieux.

Arrivé devant elle, mon père me lâcha, et je tombai à genoux devant la première femme de ma vie. J'enfouis mon visage sur ses cuisses, et crispai mes bras autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

« Maman… » Gémis-je.

Esmée caressa tendrement mes cheveux, et une de ses mains vint se loger sur le haut de mon dos, sous ma chemise, à même ma peau transpirante.

« Je sais, mon bébé, je sais… »

« Bella…. Elle… Elle… »

« Chut, Edward, calme toi. Respire doucement. Pense à elle. Pense comme elle est belle. Pense comme elle sera heureuse de te voir. Ne pense pas au reste. »

« Je… J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit morte plutôt qu'elle vive toutes ces épreuves. » Avouai-je douloureusement.

« Mais elle est vivante, mon chéri. Elle s'est montrée très forte. »

« Je veux tellement être fort pour elle à mon tour… Mais, je me sens… impuissant, et dépassé. » Haletai-je, le visage toujours caché.

« Tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu as le droit de pleurer, mon chéri. Tout le monde est là pour te soutenir. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette épreuve d'accord ? Et tu seras fort… Tu l'es déjà. »

J'inspirai l'odeur réconfortante de ma mère, puis finis par relever mon visage de son giron. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je vis qu'elle avait pleuré aussi. Elle caressa ma joue, et me sourit, réconfortante au possible.

« Papa ? »

Une voix rocailleuse me sortit de ma torpeur, et automatiquement, je me recomposai un visage plus présentable. Une façade que je maitrisais à merveille. En voyant mon changement d'attitude, ma mère me sourit, et me serra la main. Lentement, je me redressai, prêt à affronter de nouveau le monde horrible dans lequel nous évoluions. Je vis alors mon fils de seize ans, le visage bouleversé de me voir ainsi. Je lui souris faiblement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même face à Elias.

Je me rapprochai doucement de lui, et plongeai mes yeux rougis dans les siens apeurés. Ses yeux si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Si électrisant de beauté.

« Est-ce que Maman va mourir ? »

Je posai ma main sur sa joue légèrement piquante. Il ne s'était pas rasé, une fois de plus.

« Non. Je te promets qu'elle va aller bien. Tu sais que je ne mens jamais. »

Il hocha la tête, hésitant. Je revoyais Bella dans chacun de ses gestes. C'était tellement attendrissant, et douloureux à la fois de la voir à travers lui.

« Alors… pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Parce que je suis triste, Elias. Maman a traversé des choses très difficiles. Il faudra être patient avec elle. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

Il acquiesça, encore incertain quant au futur, mais je voyais que j'avais réussi à le rassurer pour le moment. J'observai sa frimousse encore adolescente. Selon ma mère, il était mon porté craché. Cependant, moi, je n'y voyais que ma femme. Elias avait indiscutablement son caractère réservé et généreux.

« J'étais chez Mamie… » Marmonna-t-il soudainement. Je sentis une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

« Oui, je sais. Et ? »

« Il… Il y avait des journalistes. Beaucoup de journalistes. »

Evidemment qu'il y aurait la presse aux premières loges. Après tout, le Président des Etats-Unis m'avait déjà contacté en personne. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de la chose, trop obnubilé par Bella, mais je savais que les prochains jours seraient décadents.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de ça. Je m'occupe de gérer la presse et les curieux. »

« Mais… Cela va durer longtemps ? »

« Maman est très connue, tu sais. Elle… Elle est restée très longtemps en captivité, et elle pourrait détenir des secrets importants pour le gouvernement. Alors, les journalistes vont sans doute parler de nous pendant un petit moment… Mais je le répète, je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça. C'est mon rôle de m'en occuper. Pas à toi, Elias. »

« Alors, je ne peux rien faire ? »

Je lui souris, ému et attendri par cette graine d'homme presque aussi grande que moi désormais.

« Tu aides déjà, Elias. Allez, viens… »

Je le pris alors dans mes bras, et étonnamment, il se laissa faire. Il s'agrippa même à ma chemise blanche. Je regardai par dessus son épaule, et vis qu'Emmett et Charlie nous observaient de loin. Je tentai de leur sourire, mais je ne sus si je réussis. Dans tous les cas, le message fut passé.

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

Je me détachai d'Elias, et me tournai vers l'homme qui nous avait interrompu. Il portait une blouse de l'hôpital, et inspirait sérénité.

« Oui, c'est moi… »

« Il est désormais possible de voir votre femme. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et inconsciemment, je raffermis ma prise sur l'épaule de mon fils.

« Elle s'est réveillée ? »

« Non, pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Elle n'est plus en quarantaine. »

« Très bien… Elias, tu vas rentrer avec Mamie et Tante Alice. »

« Quoi ? NON ! Le médecin a dit que… »

« Elias ! Stop. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu voies ta mère ainsi, d'accord ? »

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Mais… _C'est ma mère ! _Je veux la voir !»

« Elias » Intervint alors Carlisle. « Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de voir ta mère dans cet état. Elle est très faible. Attends au moins qu'elle se réveille. Fais confiance à ton père. Tu sais qu'il ne te mentirait jamais, mais il a raison de t'empêcher de faire ceci pour le moment. »

Elias observa un instant mon père, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finit par abdiquer.

« D'accord. » Maugréa-t-il.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer, alors que j'étais moi même au bord de la rupture nerveuse.

« Tu me jures qu'elle ira bien ? » Me demanda-t-il, angoissée de perdre à nouveau sa mère.

« Je te le jure. »

Il hocha la tête, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Il me cachait quelque chose.

« Elias ? »

Il se gratta la gorge, tout comme Bella le faisait lorsqu'elle était inquiète.

« Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer ? » Murmura-t-il, afin que seul moi puisse l'entendre.

Je fus tellement touchée par ses paroles, que je faillis m'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

« Elle te préfère surement à moi. » Tentai-je de plaisanter.

« Ah… »

« Elias, ta mère t'aime plus que tout. Tu ne dois pas en douter, tu m'entends ? Ne laisse _personne_ dire le contraire. » Repris-je, avec plus de fermeté cette fois.

Il sembla convaincu par mes paroles, et un premier sourire illumina son visage d'adolescent. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi, et se rapprocha de ma mère. Esmée l'accueillit tendrement avec elle, et je sus que tout irait bien pour lui. J'attendis qu'ils s'éloignent, et laissai tomber mon masque. Le chagrin devait à nouveau transcender mon visage. Je reportai mon attention sur le médecin.

« Amenez-moi voir ma femme. » Lui dis-je, plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

**TA-DAAAAM**… *_se ronge les ongles en attendant vos impressions_*

**Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Accrocheur ou pas ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve bientôt… avec Bella ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**je tenais à vous REMERCIER pour le chaleureux accueil qu'a suscité le premier chapitre ! Pour ainsi dire, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, et maintenant, j'ai la pression pour ne pas vous décevoir hihi ;). **

**En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, ce sera le Week-End (vendredi, samedi ou dimanche selon mes disponibilités). J'ai 4-5 chapitres d'avance à chaque fois, donc pas d'inquiétudes pour le moment en ce qui concerne les retards. Cependant, il est évident que je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un problème de timing ^^**

**Bonne Lecture à vous, je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella...**

Au programme : ses premières impressions à son réveil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Réponses aux lecteurs sans compte**

**(En ppe, je n'ai oublié personne, mais n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si c'est le cas, ****évidemment ! Je m'en excuse par avance)**

**Marie** : merci bcp pour tes encouragements, et en ce qui concerne le happy-ending… Ce sera la surprise ;)

**Nana10** : c'est certain que Bella a subit des atrocités, et ce qui sera intéressant sera justement d'étudier la manière dont elle va le gérer, mais aussi la manière dont ses proches vont aborder cette situation !

**Lili** : merci pour ces compliments, et toutes tes interrogations seront résolues au fil des chapitres ;). En ce qui concerne les flashbacks, je pense effectivement qu'il y en aura, mais pas immédiatement. J'hésite encore dans la manière de les intégrer dans l'histoire sans que cela choque trop.

**Boostey** : merci bcp, je suis heureuse de voir que ce premier chapitre a eu un tel accueil, j'ose espérer que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

**Guest** (1) : je te laisse découvrir ici la réaction de Bella à son réveil… ;)

**so06** : merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Cilcee** : voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant

**Amel** : merci énormément, ça me touche bcp que cela te plaise et que tu ais laissé un petit mot :)

**TinkerBelle** : merci merci, c'est vrai que c'est assez rare que Bella et Edward aient de grands enfants, et je pense qu'il y a bcp de possibilités à exploiter avec de tels personnages

**Alex16** : l'idée du lavage de cerveau est intéressante à exploiter… Mais je ne pense pas me diriger dans ce sens, mais qui sait ;). Merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir !

**Isabelle** : merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

Le silence. Réconfortant, tranquillisant… et effrayant. Mon esprit quittait peu à peu sa torpeur habituelle, mais quelque chose était définitivement différend. Je n'entendais plus de coups de feu, ni de cris agonisants, ni même les bruits naturels de la jungle colombienne.

Peut être étais-je morte, et mon âme _flottait_ dans un endroit calme. Cette idée m'emplit de soulagement. J'avais souhaité mourir tellement de fois. J'avais essayé de fuir chaque jour. Mais ils étaient plus forts que tout, et ils avaient peu à peu éteint toute flamme dans mon cœur.

J'étais morte émotionnellement bien des années auparavant. J'étais une coquille vide.

J'essayai de me concentrer un peu plus sur mon environnement, mais l'effort me donna la migraine, comme si j'avais reçu un énième coup sur la tête. J'étais une femme violentée depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment habituée à cette condition. Mes derniers souvenirs étaient plus que flous, mais cela ne m'inquiéta guère. Les pertes de mémoires à court terme étaient mes principales compagnes depuis mon enlèvement, malheureusement.

Après des minutes – ou des heures, j'avais perdu la capacité de les différencier depuis longtemps – je perçus finalement un « _bip _» répétitif près de moi. Une vague de panique traversa mon corps amoché face aux divers scénarios de tortures que j'imaginai, mais je tentai de me résonner. Qu'importe qu'ils s'acharnent encore sur moi, ils avaient perdu la capacité de m'atteindre.

J'essayai de bouger mes membres endoloris, mais eut la désagréable impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Ce n'était pas une torture que j'avais subi, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Avec eux, il fallait s'attendre à tout, même aux pires humiliations qu'une femme puisse subir.

Je réussis enfin à bouger légèrement mes doigts, et sentis la peau de ma main gauche me tirailler désagréablement. Une gêne inhabituelle, qui changeait de la douleur issue de blessures mal soignées. C'était dérangeant, mais supportable.

J'essayai ensuite de soulever mes paupières lourdes. Je clignai enfin des yeux, mais gémis bruyamment lorsque la lumière agressa violemment mes rétines. Des larmes de douleur glissèrent sur ma peau, avant de dégringoler dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner malgré moi.

J'étais surprise, et surtout décontenancée. Il était très rare que je sorte des cabanes dans lesquelles mes tortionnaires m'enfermaient toute la journée. Je ne me souvenais même pas de la sensation du soleil sur mes cheveux, ni de la pluie froide sur ma peau. J'étais habituée à vivre dans la pénombre la plus totale, et mes yeux n'étaient plus assez résistants à de tels chocs.

Cependant, je voulais tellement observer l'endroit où j'étais, que je tentai à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir, tant l'effort était douloureux, mais j'étais coriace. En outre, j'étais insensibilisée à la douleur.

La luminosité devint petit à petit familière, et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux sans souffrir. Je vis du blanc. Plafond blanc, sans trace, uniforme. Je le fixai, interdite. Cette pureté m'ensorcelait. Le blanc avait depuis si longtemps disparu de mon champ de vision.

Je tournai au ralenti ma tête vers la gauche, et vis une fenêtre ouverte sur un ciel bleu. J'haletai en découvrant la vue. C'était tellement beau, que j'aurais pu en pleurer si seulement j'avais été encore capable de me réjouir pour quelque chose en ce bas monde. Un oiseau traversa le ciel tel un éclair, et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de cette scène surréaliste. Cela me changeait tellement de la jungle…

Je me sentais étrangement bien… et également reposée. C'était un sentiment agréable, mais toujours anormal. Je dormais sur des paillasses quelques heures par nuit d'ordinaire. Je réalisai enfin que j'étais couchée dans un lit, au chaud sous d'épaisses couvertures, et ma tête reposait sur un oreiller duveteux.

C'étais clair : j'étais morte, ou je me trouvais dans la troisième galaxie. Tout était trop parfait, trop aseptisé. _Trop étrange_.

« Madame Cullen ! Vous êtes enfin parmi nous. Beaucoup de personnes vous attendent… »

Je sursautai violemment en entendant la voix de cette femme. Mon cœur eut des ratés, et le « _bip _» répétitif s'accéléra subitement. Je tournai aussi vite que possible ma tête vers l'inconnue, et découvrit une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année. Elle souriait, et des fossettes étaient visibles sur ses joues, signe qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup ri. Elle semblait avenante, mais je ne faisais plus confiance à personne depuis longtemps.

Elle me semblait presque familière, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais j'arrêtais vite d'y penser, sujette à une énième migraine lorsque je tentai de me souvenir de ma vie _d'avant_…

_Avant l'enlèvement_.

_Avant l'horreur_.

_Avant le déshonneur_.

Je ne répondis pas à la femme, me contentant de l'observer, muette comme une carpe, attendant patiemment ma sentence. Ou ma mise à mort ?

« Je suis le Docteur Kate Denali. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? » Reprit-elle, sereine.

Kate Denali… Définitivement connu, mais flou dans mon esprit abimé. J'essayai de lui répondre, mais j'ouvris la bouche telle une carpe, sans émettre aucun son. La gorge endolorie, je toussai légèrement pour éclaircir mes bronches et aspirer un peu d'air frais. Ma langue était pâteuse, comme d'habitude.

« Non… » Finis-je par souffler, la voix rauque et basse.

Le docteur me sourit, et s'avança doucement vers le lit où j'étais allongée. Elle fit un geste pour saisir ma main droite, mais le sursaut que je fis dut l'en dissuader. Son regard se teinta alors d'une pitié insupportable à regarder. Cela me changeait de la haine que mes tortionnaires me réservaient, mais cette pitié était tout aussi dérangeante.

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital, Madame Cullen. »

_Hôpital _? Et depuis quand ne m'avait-on pas appelé _Madame _? Je fronçai mes sourcils comme jamais.

« Que… »

« A l'hôpital de Seattle, plus précisément… Vous êtes sur le sol américain. »

Ma respiration se coupa à nouveau, mon cœur s'accéléra, et je sentis le sang pulser dans mes tempes. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… C'était tout bonnement _impossible_.

« Se… Seattle ? » Croassai-je.

« Oui. » Affirma avec force cette Kate Denali, tout en me souriant chaleureusement.

Je tournai à nouveau a tête vers la fenêtre, où le ciel bleu était toujours présent. Puis mon cerveau embrumé commença à connecter les fils manquants. Un ciel bleu comme avant. Une chambre d'hôpital rassurante. J'étais de retour aux Etats-Unis. Définitivement.

« Oh… Oh… » Hoquetai-je, mes yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Un sentiment de solitude et d'épuisement s'empara de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement, tant le choc était violent pour mon pauvre corps.

« Je… C'est… » Balbutiai-je, alors que je sentais tous mes membres trembler violemment.

« Madame Cullen… Respirez lentement par la bouche… Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Vous ne risquez plus rien, vous comprenez ? »

J'essayai de faire ce que me disait le docteur, mais j'étais dans un tel état de détresse. J'essayai de me redresser sur le lit, histoire de mieux respirer, et la femme blonde s'empressa de m'aider. Elle se mit à caresser mon dos, et étonnement, ce geste me réconforta. C'était le premier geste d'attention que je recevais depuis longtemps, et cela décupla ma crise de larmes.

« Souhaitez-vous un calmant ? »

« NON ! » Hurlai-je alors, refusant tout médicament.

Je me souvenais de la drogue qu'ils me donnaient pour profiter de moi plus facilement. Il était hors de question que je replonge dans cet état de catatonie et de soumission.

« D'accord, d'accord. Pas de calmants, je retiens pour plus tard. » S'empressa de répliquer le Docteur Denali en lisant aisément la panique dans mes yeux mornes.

Le silence s'éternisa entre nous, et je finis par me calmer petit à petit. Me respiration redevint régulière. Mon pouls ralentit à une vitesse décente. Et j'avais une nouvelle fois envie de dormir et d'oublier le monde.

Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir. Des pas lourds, déterminés, et je devinai rapidement que c'était un homme. Automatiquement, mon cœur repartit de plus belle, sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je sentis le Docteur Denali se crisper à mes côtés, alors que mes yeux fixaient la porte de la chambre comme si elle risquait de prendre feu d'une minute à l'autre.

La porte en question s'ouvrit à la volée, et je couinai sous l'effet de la peur.

« BELLA ! »

Un homme grand, fin, et musclé se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ses yeux étaient tellement affolés que l'on aurait dit qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il ne ressemblait en rien à mes tortionnaires. Il était de peau blanche, avec des yeux verts, et des cheveux emmêlés tirant vers le cuivre. Le typique américain. Il m'était familier… _Dangereusement familier_, mais la peur m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Je devais ressembler à une biche traquée, et ma lèvre inférieure tremblota malgré moi.

« Edward ! Ce n'est pas bonne idée, tu… »

Cependant, le docteur Denali ne put continuer sa phrase, car un hurlement à vous déchirer le cœur la coupa. L'homme s'affola encore plus, et la femme blonde tenta d'attraper mes mains, en vain.

Puis je finis par réaliser que c'était moi qui hurlai ainsi, et que je griffai la peau de mon avant-bras jusqu'au sang.

« EDWARD, SORS D'ICI ! » Cria le docteur avec fermeté.

_Edward…  
_

_L'homme de mes pires cauchemars. _

_L'homme responsable de tous mes tourments. _

_L'homme gravé à ma même ma peau._

Je revis le visage dément de mes tortionnaires lorsqu'ils me battaient. Je plongeai dans mes souvenirs, mélangeant alors la réalité et mes pires démons. Je revécus les insultes qu'ils me lançaient. Les coups que je recevais à chaque fois que je criais « _Edward _» malgré moi. L'expression de pur sadisme des colombiens lorsqu'ils gravaient ce prénom de l'horreur à même ma peau.

« Non… NON! Pitié… Pas _lui_… » Gémis-je, les yeux exorbités, tout en continuant à déchirer la peau sensible de mon bras, malgré les efforts du docteur pour m'en empêcher.

« Kate… Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose. » Supplia l'homme en question, qui devait être Edward. Je pouvais déceler les sanglots dans sa voix, mais je n'en avais que faire. _J'étais_ celle qui souffrait. _J'étais_ la victime, et non l'inverse. Lui était le diable…

« SORS, nom de Dieu ! C'est _toi_ qui l'a met dans cet état ! »

Mes mains étaient désormais pleines de sang, _de mon sang_, mais les lettres étaient toujours présentes. Le « _E _» me narguait. Le « _D _» était encore rouge vif. Et les lettres suivantes s'étaient rouvertes, laissant couler le sang à flot sur les draps blancs de l'hôpital.

« Isabella… Bella, s'il vous plait… Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vais être obligée de vous endormir contre votre volonté. »

« N-n-o-on. » Hoquetai-je, en continuant néanmoins de me déchirer encore plus mes plaies.

« Alors, arrêtez. Il est parti, vous comprenez ? Vous ne risquez rien, je vous le jure. »

L'idée fit lentement son chemin dans mon esprit détraqué.

« Il… Il ne reviendra plus ? » Marmonnai-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur mes cicatrices sanguinolentes.

Je sentis le regard surpris du docteur sur moi, mais fit tout mon possible pour l'ignorer.

« Isabella… Cet homme est… Enfin… »

« C'EST LE DÉMON ! » Hurlai-je, hystérique, en cramponnant mes cheveux entremêlés à deux mains.

« Non, voyons, bien sur que non ! »

« NE ME MENTEZ PAS ! »

« Jamais je ne vous mentirai, Isabella. Je suis votre Docteur. Je suis là pour vous soigner. Cet homme est votre… C'est un ami qui vous est chère. Ce n'est _pas_ un démon. »

J'arrêtais de gémir, essayent de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. _Un très cher ami _? Non… Non, je ne pouvais l'admettre. Cet homme représentait toutes mes peurs les plus intimes. Il était le responsable de tous mes maux et de toutes mes souffrances.

« C'est faux ! C'est… Il… C'est à cause de lui si je suis comme ça ! » Criai-je, en lui montrant mes plaies sur mon bras. « Il… Il m'a marqué comme un animal de ferme ! Il… Il m'a… »

Incapable de continuer à parler de lui, je fondai de nouveau en larmes. Je sentis Kate passer un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules frêles.

« Je… Je ne suis pas folle ! Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes moi que… que vous me croyez… »

« Je vous crois, Isabella. Bien sur que je vous crois… » Murmura le Docteur Denali, visiblement anéantie par ce qu'elle pouvait lire à travers mes pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse.

Je me détendis imperceptiblement. Mais je commençais à douter. Etais-je réellement saine d'esprit ?

« Savez-vous en quelle année sommes-nous, Bella ? »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. » Murmurai-je.

« Je vois… Nous sommes en 2014. »

Je la regardai, interdite. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

« Vous avez passé quinze ans en Colombie, Bella. Vous vous en souvenez ? »

« Je… Je… »

Voyant que je recommençais à paniquer, elle se remit à me caresser le dos, comme si j'étais une enfant.

« Dites moi de quoi vous vous souvenez. Essayez, au moins. »

J'hochai la tête, perplexe. Je plissai le front sous l'effort, forçant le mur qui semblait s'ériger dans ma tête. Comme si mon propre cerveau m'empêchait de réfléchir… De me souvenir…

« J'étais en Colombie pour… pour filmer un documentaire. » Dis-je, me battant contre moi-même pour rassembler ma pensée.

« C'est exactement cela. Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je me suis faite enlever par des terroristes colombiens… Je… J'avais découvert des informations sur eux qui pouvaient les faire tomber. » Continuai-je, faible mais déterminée. « Ils voulaient que j'avoue des choses… mais… mais je ne savais rien de tout cela. Ils ne me croyaient pas, alors ils... ils m'ont… »

Des images affreuses de tortures remontèrent dans mon esprit, et j'eu comme une envie de vomir.

« Prenez votre temps, Bella. »

« NON ! Je… Stop, s'il vous plait. » Suppliai-je. « C'est trop dure. J'ai tellement mal… »

Je sentais mon cerveau s'embrumer peu à peu, incapable de réagir au monde extérieur.

« Où avez-vous mal ? »

Je me laissai tomber lourdement contre le lit, ma tête amortie par l'oreiller en plume. Je sentais des sueurs froides couler le long de mes tempes, et je fermai mes paupières avec force.

« A la tête… J'ai si mal. » Soufflai-je.

Une main chaude se posa sur mon front brulant.

« Rappelez-moi comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Isabella… Bella Cullen… » Murmurai-je en rouvrant mes yeux.

Kate Denali m'adressa un sourire éclatant que je ne compris pas. Pourquoi semblait-elle d'un coup enjouée ? Je souffrais le martyr, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment des autres jours, mais tout de même ! Elle dut deviner mon incompréhension car elle s'empressa de me rassurer.

« Bella… Votre nom de jeune fille est Swan, et non Cullen. Vous comprenez ? »

« Je m'appelle Cullen, j'en suis sur. »

Les yeux bleus du docteur pétillèrent de nouveau.

« Vous êtes mariées, Bella. »

« C'est impossible ! Je… Je… Je le _saurais_ si j'étais mariée ! » M'exclamais-je, alors qu'une nouvelle barre de fer semblait chauffer à blanc ma tête. Je grimaçais d'ailleurs sous l'effort de supporter cette douleur atroce, mais si coutumière.

« Bella, c'est la stricte vérité que je vous révèle. »

Je tentai de rassembler mes pensées, de plus en plus paniquée par la situation. Tous mes repères étaient bouleversés. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux rassurants du Docteur Denali, et ne put y lire qu'une franche honnêteté et sincérité. Je ne pouvais douter de sa parole.

« Je… Je m'en rappelle plus. » Balbutiai-je maladroitement. « Je… Je ne me rappelle même plus de mon mari ! Est-ce que je suis folle, finalement ? Est-ce qu'ils m'ont rendue ainsi ? »

Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de l'arrête de mon nez fin, et je reniflai disgracieusement.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez _saine_ d'esprit. Seulement, vous avez vécu pendant longtemps en oubliant qui vous étiez réellement. Mais ne vous inquiétez, tout vous reviendra peu à peu, j'en suis certaine. »

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? » Répondis-je, la voix tremblante, en essayant de contenir mes larmes traitresses.

« Parce que, en dépit de toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé, vous vous souvenez du nom de l'homme que vous aimez. Et c'est cela, Bella, qui va vous aider. »

Je méditai ses paroles, toujours aussi perdue, apeurée, et endolorie. Peut être que j'aurais droit à un futur joyeux, finalement. Peut être n'étais-je pas destinée à n'être que la putain des hommes qui m'avaient enlevée. Mais le chemin vers le bonheur me semblait tellement sinueux et lointain.

J'avais encore envie de mourir, et non de vivre…

Kate Denali me sourit à nouveau, et mon ventre se réchauffa légèrement. Comme si l'espoir essayait de montrer le bout de son nez au fond de mon âme détruite.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? »

« Pour le moment, nous allons vous remettre sur pieds, Madame Cullen. »

Mon esprit s'agita. _Seulement me remettre sur pied _? Non, j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus. J'avais besoin que l'on me répare. J'avais besoin de me souvenir de mon ancienne vie, de me rappeler mon mari, et de redevenir une femme normale.

« Mais… Il faut que… »

Kate Denali pressa de manière réconfortante mon épaule droite.

« Nous irons pas à pas, Madame Cullen. Il ne faut rien précipiter. Vous êtes anémiée, et également bouleversée. Si je vous lâchais ainsi dans la nature, vous ne feriez pas trois mètres avant de vous effondrer de fatigue. Vous devez d'abord retrouver votre force physique, et c'est mon job de le faire. Laissez-moi vous soigner, et je vous assure que le reste suivra naturellement. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, elle était le docteur, et si mes souvenirs étaient bons – ce dont je doutais fortement – je n'étais qu'une simple journaliste. Je n'avais pas les compétences requises pour remettre en cause son jugement médical, mais oh combien je crevais d'envie de m'enfuir de cet hôpital.

Cependant, où pourrais-je aller ? J'étais seule, sans souvenir, sans argent, et il me manquait quinze ans au compteur de la vie réelle. A cette pensée, mon pouls s'accéléra de nouveau, de manière incontrôlable. Mes oreilles sifflèrent, et ma vue devint trouble.

« Madame Cullen ! Respirez, s'il vous plait ! Bella ! »

Je sentis que l'on me posais un masque à oxygène sur le nez, et je le serrai compulsivement lorsque de l'air pur traversa peu à peu mes poumons. Le « _bip _» sonore de mon rythme cardiaque ralentit. Je fermai les yeux, exténuée.

_Que m'arrivait-il ? _J'étais folle à liée, sans aucun doute.

« Madame Cullen, vous venez de faire une seconde crise d'angoisse. Elles sont trop rapprochées, ce qui pourrait mettre en danger votre cœur. Il est soumis à une trop forte pression par rapport à ce que vous êtes capable d'endurer. »

Je rouvris les yeux, confuse.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour moi ? » Murmurai-je faiblement, les membres endoloris.

« Je vais vous mettre sous calmants, pendant quelques heures uniquement. Cela stabilisera votre état, et je vais laisser l'intraveineuse faire son travail. D'ici quelques jours, votre corps aura retrouver un taux de vitamines et de fer normal. Nous pourrons alors envisager une sortie. »

Je soupirai, vaincue.

« Attendez ! » M'exclamai-je en voyant le docteur se diriger à pas lents vers la porte.

« Oui, Madame Cullen ? »

« Où… Où est mon mari ? » Osai-je demander, un nœud à l'estomac.

Son sourire s'effrita légèrement, ce qui ne fit que m'inquiéter davantage. Cependant, ce qu'elle me révéla finit de m'achever.

« Vous venez de le voir, Isabella. Votre mari est Edward Cullen. »

_Edward_… Alors que j'associais ce prénom à mes pires démons, je me retrouvais mariée avec lui. S'en fut trop pour mon corps, qui repartit une fois de plus vers d'autres cieux.

* * *

**The eeeeeeend for cette semaine **_(oui, le franglais ça vous gagne malheureusement…)_

**C'était un chapitre un peu plus "soft" et un peu plus court que la semaine dernière, mais il faut bien que j'implante le décor. Vous avez eu droit à une petite confrontation entre Bella et Edward… **

**Mais comment va réagir Elias, leur fils adoré ? **(oui, vous sentez que je suis "in love" avec Elias hihi)

**Comment Edward va gérer la situation ? **(se retrouver marié avec une amnésique, il y avait mieux comme retrouvailles…)

**Réponse la semaine prochaine, merci encore, et passez une bonne semaine :). Bon courage à ceux qui bossent, passent le bac, ou autres ! **_(et surtout bonne vacances aux petites veinards hahaha)_

**Little-Library **(à votre service)

.

_Bilan du dernier chapitre : 23 reviews pour 669 visites (hum hum, il y a des lecteurs fantômes) ; 13 favoris ; 20 followers_


	3. Chapter 3

_"entre sur la pointe des pieds… en rougissant d'embarras… mais avec un nouveau chapitre sous les bras…"_

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le troisième chapitre que je publie ! Avec trois semaines de retard je l'avoue. Comme je l'ai dit à certaines, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordre personnel, enfin réglés (du moins pour l'instant OUF). **

**Bref, vous l'avez compris… Je vous présente des excuses. **

**Trêves de bavardage, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos messages, mises en alertes et favoris. Ca fait toujours autant plaisir, et c'est notre gagne pain quotidien ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de notre Edward international !**

_(on se retrouve quand même en bas de la page hihihi)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Réponses aux reviews des personnes sans compte 

**Nana10** : et oui… Comme tu le dis, Edward est diabolisé, ce qui va durablement compliquer leur relation :)

**MortalFlower** : merci pour ta review, mais la rencontre entre Bella et Elias n'est pas pour toute de suite… Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant temps de publier, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres !

**Fany** : un divorce forcé ? Une idée intéressante que tu as suggéré… Tu verras bien ;). Merci d'avoir partagé tes idées :)

**So06** : merci pour ta review ! Oui le Dr Denali va avoir du boulot… et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes interrogations quant à la sortie de Bella de l'hôpital.

**Isabelle** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va combler tes attentes :)

**Boostey** : je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est mieux que le précédent ou pas, puisque nous entrons dans la l'esprit torturé de notre cher Ed ! A toi de me le dire hélé, et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis :)

**Cla** : je te remercie d'avoir posté ton avis, voici la suite, j'ai hâte d'avoir tes futures impressions ;)

**Cilcee** : merci à toi pour ta review, et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre :)

**Guest** **(1)** : merci merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)

**Ko** : et oui, les réactions de Bella ne sont pas jolies-jolies… Merci d'avoir posté une review !

**Elisan** : merci pour ta review, et effectivement, ça ne va pas être tout rose :)

**Guest (2)** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !

**Guest (3)** : merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, en espérant avoir ton avis sur ce présent chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**Edward**

**.**

« Tu n'avais pas à lui révéler une information d'une telle importance ! Enfin, tu es médecin, tu n'aurais pas du te laisser attendrir ! Bella aurait du faire un travail sur elle-même pour se souvenir qu'Edward était son mari, et pas son tortionnaire ! »

« Tu n'as pas à remettre en cause mes capacités ! Je suis autant docteur que toi, aux dernières nouvelles. Et, _en outre_, je suis neurologue, et toi tu es cardio-chirurgien ! Merci de rester en dehors de mes compétences, et de te concentrer sur les tiennes, Carlisle ! »

« Il s'agit de ma belle-fille, d'accord ? J'ai le droit de m'y intéresser ! » Répliqua mon père, presque en hurlant, et en attirant de ce fait l'attention de tout le staff de l'hôpital sur nous.

« Justement, _justement _! Tu es trop impliqué dans ce dossier ! Tu connais les règles en vigueur, la famille n'a pas le droit de soigner des proches. Ton jugement est altéré par tes sentiments. »

Kate avait les joues rouges, ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême. Elle était énervée, fatiguée et le fait que son mentor remette en cause ses actions médicales devait terriblement l'ébranler. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle patiente, ni de n'importe quelle situation. Il s'agissait de ma célèbre femme, qui semblait revenir d'entre les morts, et qui me haïssait.

Assis dans l'immense bureau de mon père, caché derrière les vitres teintées, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Cependant, les disputes incessantes entre Kate et mon père n'arrangeaient rien à mon humeur maussade.

Emmett, étalé dans le fauteuil à ma droite, commençait également à voir rouge. Je le connaissais bien. Il tapait du pied, tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, et faisait craquer ses phalanges. L'explosion Swan était imminente. J'aurais aimé moi-même les faire taire, mais mon corps était comme engourdi. Comme si j'étais resté en apnée pendant de longue minute et que je peinais à retrouver une respiration normale.

« Mon jugement n'est aucunement altéré ! » Rugit de nouveau mon père. « Je me suis occupé des centaines de fois d'Alice, d'Edward, et même d'Elias. Je peux également donner mon avis en ce qui concerne le cas de Bella ! »

« STOP ! FERMEZ LA, TOUS ! »

Je sursautai à peine, au contraire de Kate et de mon père qui se figèrent, surpris par la voix forte d'Emmett. J'étais habitué aux colères d'Emmett. Presque vingt ans que je le côtoyais, alors autant dire que j'étais rodé.

« Mr Cullen, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous… Vous dépassez les bornes. Bella n'est pas un bout de viande sur lequel vous, les docteurs, devaient vous battre ! » Tonna-t-il, et je retins difficilement un sourire ironique. « C'est _ma sœur_, d'accord ? Traitez là avec tout le respect qu'elle mérite, et empêchez-la de devenir encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau, et on entendit seulement le claquement lointain d'une porte que l'on ferme brusquement.

« Tu as raison, Emmett. » Concéda finalement mon père. « Je m'excuse. Kate, je t'en pris, explique nous ce que tu comptes faire avec notre Bella. »

Kate hésita un instant, croisa mon regard attentif et inquiet, puis se lança.

« Il semblerait que Bella souffre d'un très fort syndrome post-traumatique, syndrome qu'elle a développé au fil de sa captivité et qui n'a évidemment pas été traité de manière convenable. Elle semble avoir oublié les éléments de sa vie indirectement liés à son enlèvement. Par exemple, elle ne se souvient pas de son mariage avec Edward, ni de l'existence d'Elias. Elle l'aurait immédiatement mentionné si elle s'en était souvenue à son réveil. Elle ne se rappelle pas non plus du contenu exact de sa mission journalistique, ni de ce qu'elle a découvert en Colombie. »

Mes doigts se mirent à trembler, et l'envie de fumer fut si forte que je me mordis la langue jusqu'au sang. J'avais arrêté de fumer lorsque Bella était tombée enceinte d'Elias, il était hors de question que je brise aujourd'hui cette promesse.

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, Emmett reprit la parole.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? Pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, j'entends. »

« Et bien… Le cerveau est un organe encore bien inexploré aujourd'hui, et les pertes de mémoire sont fréquentes chez les personnes ayant subi de lourds traumatismes, à l'instar de votre sœur. Les chances qu'elle retrouve totalement ses souvenirs sont minimes, et… »

« NON ! » Vociféra Emmett, et frappant violemment l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec son poing fermé. « Soignez là, ou je ferrai transférer ma sœur dans un hôpital plus compétent ! »

« Emmett… Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable. Penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ? Tu es aveuglé par la peur et la colère, et tu sais pertinemment que le _Seattle Hospital_ est très réputé. Bella y est très bien soignée, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle, comme tu t'en doutes. » Essaya de tempérer mon père.

« Je veux qu'elle soit suivie par Jasper. » Finis-je par affirmer, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol.

Personne ne réagit immédiatement face à ma demande.

« Jasper Hale ? » Demanda finalement Kate, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

Jasper était le mari de ma sœur, et le frère de la femme d'Emmett, Rosalie. Nos trois couples étaient liés par l'amitié, mais aussi par le sang. La situation en étonnait plus d'un. Nos enfants étaient tous cousins entre eux, tandis que leurs parents étaient de véritables amis. Certes, l'équilibre s'était peu à peu effrité depuis l'enlèvement de Bella, mais l'affection demeurait.

« Oui, Jasper Hale. » Répliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais… Il est seulement psychologue, tourné vers la médecine parallèle. Un psychiatre serait plus recommandé. Edward, enfin, réfléchis… »

« _Je veux Jasper_. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents, déterminé à obtenir gain de cause. « C'est un ami très proche de Bella. J'ai une totale confiance en lui, et je sais que Bella aussi. »

« Mais Bella ne se souvient de rien, justement ! » S'exclama vivement Kate, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Elle finira par s'en rappeler ! Jasper saura y faire avec elle, _et ce n'est pas discutable _! Je suis son mari, je décide pour elle, un point c'est tout. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ed. » Intervint Emmett, alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le fauteuil en velours vert. « Bells aimerait que Jasper la suive, et pas un inconnu sorti de Harvard ou de je-ne-sais-où. Jasper est _humain_. Il s'en fiche de la célébrité, alors que les autres toubibs ne verront que les honoraires qu'Edward sera capable de leur verser pour soigner la fameuse Isabella Cullen devenue folle après avoir passé des années chez ces salopards de Colombiens ! »

On entendait seulement les mouches volées après la tirade d'Emmett.

« Bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez tous les deux, Jasper s'occupera de Bella. » Conclut finalement Carlisle, afin de calmer les esprits.

J'aimais mon père pour sa sérénité légendaire. Le métier de chirurgien lui allait à merveille.

« J'appellerai Jasper dans la journée et l'on organisera les rendez-vous. » Complétai-je.

« A ce propos… Bella ne peut pas rentrer chez toi Edward, ni avec Elias. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te reconnaisse et qu'elle ne t'associe plus à ses bourreaux. »

Mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Le visage terrifié de mon amour tournait sans arrêt dans mon esprit. Le pire était que cette peur était dirigée contre moi, l'homme qui l'aimait sans doute le plus au monde. Mes doigts se crispèrent douloureusement autour des accoudoirs, histoire de m'empêcher de hurler mon impuissance.

« Pourquoi est-ce impossible ? Enfin, Edward est _son mari _! » Demanda Emmett, ahuri.

« Bella unit Edward à ses tortionnaires, et nous ignorons encore les raisons exactes de cette association douteuse. Nous supposons que les colombiens l'ont endoctrinée, d'une certaine manière. Dans cette situation, Bella ne peut pas rester avec Edward, au risque de multiplier son traumatisme. Elle est sujette à de violentes crises d'angoisse dès que le prénom « _Edward _» est évoqué. C'est très problématique, mais nous allons travailler en premier sur ce point avec elle. » Conclut Kate, le plus calmement possible pour faire passer en douceur l'information à Emmett.

« Pourrait-elle rester chez Rose et moi le temps de faire la transition ? »

Kate se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, incertaine, tout en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Carlisle.

« Ce serait envisageable… Mais Bella ne vous a pas encore mentionné, ni votre femme. En réalité, elle n'a demandé des nouvelles de personnes, ce qui est classique chez les personnes kidnappées. Madame Cullen n'a pas encore totalement accepté le fait qu'elle soit libre. Elle doit faire tomber ses barrières de protection, ce qui pourrait prendre… un certain temps. Le mieux serait qu'elle reste à l'hôpital. » Proposa finalement Kate, alors que je soupirai lourdement.

« Edward, c'est la meilleure solution, tu le sais pertinemment. » Ajouta mon père.

J'hochai la tête. Bien sur que je le savais. Mais _l'accepter _? C'était une toute autre histoire.

« J'accepte, mais à une seule condition. »

« Bien sur Edward, laquelle ? » Me questionna Kate, alors qu'elle prenait un calepin et un stylo.

« Bella doit être protégée des journalistes, et ce 24 heures sur 24. Pas de paparazzi dans l'hôpital. Pas d'interview, pas de photos, pas de vidéos. Filtrage complet, d'accord ? »

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à mon père, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. En tant que chef de chirurgie, son accord était primordial. C'est lui qui disposait des moyens nécessaires pour mettre en œuvre ce genre d'exigence.

« C'est d'accord, Edward. Nous isolerons Bella dans une partie sécurisée de l'hôpital, avec un garde du corps en permanence, afin de prévenir toutes éventualités. Cependant, les frais engendrés pour une telle procédure ne sont pas du ressort de… »

« Je payerai. L'argent n'est pas un souci. » Coupais-je.

« Ce dont nous parlons se chiffre en centaine de milliers de dollars… » Insista Kate.

« Je répète : ce n'est _pas_ un problème. »

Kate m'observa un instant, jugeant certainement de ma sincérité, mais je n'en avais que faire. Les Cullen seconde génération étaient riche, et c'était de notoriété publique. Bella et moi-même avions amassé très rapidement de quoi vivre sans travailler toute une vie entière, mais l'argent ne nous était jamais monté au cerveau. Et c'était sans parler des indemnités que j'avais perçu suite à l'enlèvement de Bella, un argent qui dormait tranquillement à la banque et auquel je n'avais jamais touché. J'étais bien heureux de m'y être abstenu jusqu'à maintenant.

« Très bien. Parfait. » Intervint Kate.

« Est-ce que je peux voir Bella, maintenant ? » Demandai-je alors, l'envie étant trop grande de regarder encore ma femme, même si elle, elle n'aurait pas conscience de ma présence.

Kate hocha la tête, puis me sourit. C'était le premier sourire de cette entrevue plus que pénible, mais qui marquait le début d'une longue lignée d'entretiens désagréables, j'en avais bien conscience.

« Oui, bien sur. Isabella est sédatée pour le moment. Je pense même que tu pourras rentrer dans sa chambre quelques minutes. »

Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent vivement, et le bonheur dut se lire sur mes traits fatigués, car les yeux de mon père se mirent à briller subitement. Comme quoi le bien être de son enfant était essentiel pour être soi-même heureux. La frimousse d'Elias traversa alors mon esprit, et j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison pour le serrer dans mes bras.

« J'aimerais aussi voir ma sœur, et je pense que papa et Rose également. » Enchaina Emmett.

Je n'émis aucune objection. Bella ne m'appartenait pas – heureusement – et il était évident que la famille et les amis avaient besoin de la voir en chair et en os, pour pleinement réaliser que notre Bells était de retour définitivement parmi nous.

« Alors allons-y. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à sa porte, puis je devrais vous laisser. »

Je me levai rapidement, et sortis en trombe du bureau de mon père. Si je pouvais voler, j'aurais déjà été devant la chambre de Bella, à m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas encore m'échapper. Cependant, un nœud serrait mon estomac. J'aurais aimé la toucher… l'embrasser. Mais elle _me_ refusait, et ses yeux chocolat emplis de terreur lorsqu'elle me regardait resteraient à jamais gravés dans mon esprit.

Dans le couloir, je reconnus la blondeur caractéristique de Rosalie. Elle se retourna tel un ressort lorsqu'elle entendit nos pas, et se jeta dans mes bras. Je restai tétanisé un instant. C'était la première fois depuis la disparition de Bella que Rosalie montrait une quelconque marque d'affectation à des personnes autres qu'Emmett, ses enfants ou Jasper.

Je l'entendis renifler disgracieusement dans mon cou, et je finis par réagir. Mes bras musclés par le tennis entourèrent sa taille fine, et je pressai à mon tour mon corps contre le sien. Elle était grande, élancée, et sentait la vanille. Elle était l'opposé de ma femme, et cette différence me rappela une fois de plus que ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'enlacerai ainsi Bella.

« Oh Edward… » Marmonna-t-elle contre mon oreille.

« Je sais, Rose. Je sais. »

« Je me sens soulagée, et si triste à la fois. J'ai l'impression que nous quittons un cauchemar pour replonger tête la première dans un autre, qui sera un combat de longue haleine. »

Je m'écartai d'elle pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans ses iris bleus qui envoutaient plus d'un homme. Rosalie était une belle femme, consciente de ses charmes, mais son air dur cachait bien des blessures… Blessures que partageait désormais Bella.

« Elle va avoir besoin de toi. » Répondis-je. « Je… Elle ne veut pas de moi pour le moment mais… »

Rose me sourit tendrement, presque maternellement.

« Je suis prête à l'aider, Ed. Ne t'en fais pas. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, tu le sais. »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Bella… Elle a été… Ils l'ont… »

« Je _sais_, Edward. » Me coupa-t-elle, voyant que j'étais incapable de prononcer à haute voix ce qui me hantait le plus : imaginer ma femme violentée par ces porcs colombiens.

« Je n'arrive même pas à… »

« Edward, elle s'en remettra. Elle est forte, tu m'entends ? Je… Je m'en suis remise, alors elle y arrivera. » Me confia-t-elle difficilement en baissant les yeux.

Doucement, je relevai son menton et observai ses yeux humides, qui pour une fois, ne cachaient pas sa peine et sa douleur. Il était facile d'oublier que la très forte Rosalie Hale – désormais Swan – avait été violée et battue par son ancien mari.

Une main rugueuse vint se poser sur l'épaule fine de Rose, et Emmett embrassa amoureusement la joue de sa femme. Cette dernière s'écarta de moi pour s'appuyer sur le torse de mon beau-frère.

« Bébé, nous allons voir Bells. Veux-tu venir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Rosalie hocha la tête, et nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la chambre de Bella. Escalier, ascenseur, troisième étage, longs couloirs, chambre 404 enfin en vue…

Des palpitations m'envahirent le corps lorsque je vis enfin la chambre de ma femme. J'écrasai presque mon visage contre la vitre qui séparait le couloir de la pièce où Bella dormait. Je pouvais la voir, mais elle ne nous distinguait pas depuis l'intérieur.

Elle semblait déjà mieux que la veille. Son teint était moins cireux, ses cernes noirs avaient diminué. Mais elle était encore si maigre et elle semblait si fragile… Si abimée par la vie. Je retins mes larmes avec fermeté. Il était hors-de-question que je me mette à pleurer comme un lâche à chaque fois que je verrais Bella dans cet état. Car je savais qu'il faudrait longtemps avant qu'elle ne retrouve apparence humaine.

Je posai ma main contre la vitre glacée, espérant inconsciemment la toucher. Je tressaillis lorsque je la vis tourner légèrement la tête vers nous, comme si elle se rendait compte de notre présence à tous. Je ne pouvais distinguer ses yeux, mais je les imaginais dans ma tête. Ses yeux qui m'envoutaient d'un battement de cils malicieux.

« Edward, tu peux rentrer si tu veux, mais quelques minutes. Elle ne risque pas de se réveiller. »

Il n'était pas nécessaire de me le dire deux fois. Sans faire fi des autres, je tournai aussi vite que je pus la poignée de la chambre et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je marquai alors un temps d'arrêt. J'inspirai un grand bol d'air, et la seule odeur que je reconnus était celle des antibiotiques et des aseptisants.

Pas d'odeur à la fraise comme la chevelure de Bella. Pas de doux parfum. Juste l'hôpital autour de moi. Pourtant ma femme était devant moi. Inerte. Méconnaissable. Mais bien présente.

Je m'approchai lentement du lit où la plus belle des femmes à mes yeux était étendue. Je tirai distraitement une des chaises pour l'amener à son chevet. Je réalisai alors que c'était la première fois depuis quinze ans que je me trouvai dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'était incroyable… fou… inimaginable.

Comme au ralenti, je me penchai au-dessus d'elle pour contempler son visage en cœur.

« Mon amour… » Murmurai-je, l'émotion s'emparant de chacun de mes membres. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'interdis de me refaire un jour la même chose, d'accord ? »

J'étais presque apeuré de la toucher, tellement elle m'apparaissait prête à se briser, mais la pulsion était trop forte. Je retins ma respiration, et glissai le plus délicatement possible mes doigts sur sa peau, comme si cette dernière était aussi fragile que du Crystal. Je frémis en sentant la fraicheur de son épiderme. Bella était glacée, et c'était déjà un détail qui changeait par rapport à _avant_.

Inconsciemment, je commençai à dessiner des cercles sur son avant-bras perfusé. J'observai un instant les gouttes transparentes tombées à un rythme régulier dans les fins tuyaux. C'est ce qui permettait de la remettre sur pieds, mais c'était tout de même un spectacle macabre.

Ses joues étaient creuses, ses lèvres gercées et ses paupières translucides. Elle, déjà si blanche d'ordinaire, était aujourd'hui aussi transparente qu'un fantôme. J'avais épousé une femme discrète, mais joyeuse. A cause de ces salopards, je me retrouvais avec un être détruit, mais que j'aimais toujours. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, mais Bella demeurait mon univers.

Je ne voyais pas de cicatrices visibles, mais je savais qu'elles existaient, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je les découvrirais. J'en frissonnai d'avance, mais lorsque ce moment arriverait, je devrai contrôler mes réactions devant Bella, et la mettre en confiance.

J'eu un rire jaune.

Avant qu'elle n'accepte de se déshabiller devant moi, encore faudrait-il qu'elle souhaite me voir.

« Je suis un homme patient, Bella, tu le sais… Alors je vais attendre. Je suis très fort à ce jeu » Marmonnai-je, toujours en observant son visage inexpressif.

Elle ne semblait pas souffrir, au contraire. Elle semblait presque apaisée. Néanmoins, je savais que les tranquillisants jouaient leur rôle auprès de ma femme. Il était simplement plus agréable de croire qu'elle se sentait bien.

« Edward ? Il est temps que tu la laisses. »

Je me retournai à l'énoncé de mon prénom, et vis Kate, une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle me souriait, avenante, patiente.

« J'arrive dans une minute. » Répondis-je, conscient qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi voir Elias.

Je jetai un dernier regard à Bella, sans oser pour autant l'embrasser, que ce soit sur sa joue ou ailleurs. Je préférais que notre premier baiser depuis son enlèvement soit voulu par chacun de nous, et non uniquement par moi-même. Je ne devais pas me montrer égoïste.

« A bientôt, mon amour. » Murmurai-je à son oreille, avant de suivre Kate dans le couloir.

Emmett, Rose et mon père fixaient toujours Bella à travers la vitre teintée. Ce n'est que maintenant que je prenais conscience que tous avaient suivi la scène de nos « retrouvailles ». Mais qu'importe. Ce genre de détails me paraissait futile, désormais.

« Je vais… rentrer à la maison, dormir un peu, prendre une douche, et surtout voir Elias. Emmett, tu restes ici cette nuit ? » Demandai-je, en passant une main nerveuse entre mes cheveux ébouriffés.

« Evidemment. Vas te reposer, Ed. T'as une mine à en faire une syncope ! » S'exclama ce dernier, et il arriva par la même occasion à me décrocher un sourire.

« Attends, Edward. Tu vas passer par l'arrière de l'hôpital. Les… paparazzis font encore le pied de gru à l'entrée. » M'expliqua alors mon père, face à mon air étonné.

Je soupirai. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Je savais que je ne pourrais éviter éternellement la presse, le FBI ou je ne sais encore quelle organisation de ce genre. Cependant, la journée avait été longue, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à les affronter immédiatement.

« Je ferais une déclaration publique demain. Pouvais-vous demander à Alice de s'en occuper ? »

Ma sœur était spécialisée dans l'évènementiel, et je pense que l'embaucher en tant qu'agent en ce moment me serait d'une aide précieuse. Il n'y avait pas meilleure et plus teigneuse qu'elle en affaires. Alice Hale-Cullen en avait sous la dent.

« Bien sur, je l'appelle dans la soirée. » Confirma mon père en fourrant ses mains dans les larges poches de sa blouse blanche.

« Merci, papa. Vraiment… merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous. »

Mon père posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, avant de la secouer légèrement.

« Tu es mon fils, Edward. Je donnerais ma vie entière pour mes enfants, et je sais que tu peux le comprendre. »

J'opinai, conscient de cette vérité fondamentale. Que ne ferais-je pas pour Elias ? J'embrassai sur la joue Rose, serrai la main d'Emmett, échangeai un dernier regard avec mon père, puis filai vers l'extérieur. Loin de ma femme, et un peu plus près de mon quotidien habituel.

.

.

.

Je glissai nerveusement la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. J'appréhendai plus que jamais la prochaine confrontation avec Elias, mais elle était plus que nécessaire. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital en catimini, je n'avais pas perdu de temps. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une vingtaine de minute en voiture pour rejoindre mon appartement du centre ville.

A la naissance d'Elias, Bella et moi-même avions investi dans une maison de ville. Mais Elias grandissant, et surtout Bella absente, j'avais tout revendu et acheté cet immense appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble surplombant la baie de Seattle. La vue était splendide.

Cependant, lorsque je pénétrai dans l'appartement baigné dans l'obscurité de cette fin d'après-midi printanière, la vue n'attira pas une seule seconde mon attention. Mes yeux ne firent que parcourir rapidement le salon, avant de réaliser qu'Elias ne s'y trouvait pas.

La télévision était allumée, mais aucun son ne s'en échappait. Des clips vulgaires défilaient à l'écran. Je jetai négligemment mes clefs sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, puis avançai précautieusement vers le milieu du salon luxueux. Ma mère avait tout décoré, bien évidemment.

Et savoir que Bella pourrait bientôt marcher ici réchauffa un peu mon cœur gelé depuis tant d'années.

« Papa ? »

Je tournai la tête, et vis Elias descendre les escaliers du duplex. Il était torse nu, et les cheveux dégoulinants. Il sortait visiblement de la douche. Je l'observai un instant, et je l'imaginai lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Force est de constater qu'aujourd'hui, il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un adorable bambin.

« Salut, mon grand. »

« Tu… Tu es tout seul ? »

Mon cœur se serra. Oui… _Oui, j'étais seul_, comme toujours depuis longtemps.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, et nous nous installâmes tous les deux sur le canapé en cuir beige.

« J'ai parlé avec Kate et Papi, aujourd'hui… et il s'avère que Maman ne pourra pas revenir tout de suite avec nous. » Expliquai-je simplement, afin de ne pas braquer mon fils.

Le visage d'Elias se décomposa, et la déception brillait dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Mais tu as dit qu'elle irait bien… Tu as dit qu'elle n'était pas malade ! »

Je lisais l'incompréhension, mais aussi l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Maman n'est pas malade _physiquement_… Mais elle souffre d'un syndrome post-traumatique. Elle n'est pas encore prête à quitter l'hôpital, tu comprends ? Papi va s'occuper d'elle, ainsi que Tonton Jasper. »

Je cachais volontairement la vérité sur les sévices que Bella avait subi durant sa captivité. C'était une vérité qu'un enfant de seize ans ne méritait pas de supporter, du moins pas encore.

« Jasper ? »

« Oui, tu sais bien qu'il est psychologue. »

Elias sembla intégrer lentement l'idée, mais une ride barrait toujours son front.

« Dis moi ce qui te chagrine. » Repris-je, connaissant bien mon fils.

Il hésita un instant, puis se lança dans ses confessions.

« Elle ne vient pas ici parce qu'elle ne le souhaite pas, ou… »

« Absolument pas, chéri. » Coupai-je avec force. « C'est… Et bien… Maman subit une perte de mémoire temporaire. »

Elias devint blême, et je serrai douloureusement le poing en voyant cette mine. Le voir souffrir était aussi difficile que de voir Bella inconsciente et faible.

« Elle ne se souvient pas de nous ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

« Pas pour le moment, mais cela va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu promets ? »

« Oui, évidemment. » Mentis-je presque avec conviction.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas avouer mes peurs à Elias. Il avait déjà les siennes à gérer, c'était bien suffisant pour le moment. Il me sourit, et je retrouvai une fois de plus le visage de Bella à travers le sien. Il était un mélange parfait de notre amour, et je savais que Bella finirait par se souvenir de notre fils. Au moins, si elle n'arrivait jamais à me voir de la même manière qu'avant, j'espérai que ce soit différent pour Elias.

« Commande de pizza, ça te dis ? » Finis-je par demander, chassant mes pensées négatives le temps de quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question, alors que tu sais déjà la réponse ? » Plaisanta Elias.

Je fis mine de rire aussi. Pour l'instant, je m'occupai de mon fils. Demain était un autre jour.

* * *

**FINITO pour ce vendredi ! **

**Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous distraira des horreurs qui passent à la TV en ce moment **(cf. collisions de trains, guerre civiles en tout genre, et avion abattu en plein vol…)** et que cela vous donnera matière à réfléchir quant à la suite des péripéties de "Memoria" !**

Quid de la future rencontre entre Elias et Edward ?

**J'attends vos réactions hihihi** _*petit cri excité rien qu'en y pensant*_

**A bientôt les ami(es), Little Library**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi… Et ça veut dire publication !**

**Soyons rapide et efficace : _merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos réactions positives, vos mises en alertes, et vos ajouts en favoris_. **

**Cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer cette aventure avec vous !**

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella dans ce chapitre...**

**Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**.**

**.**

Réponses aux personnes n'ayant pas de compte  (merci merci merci)

**TinkerBelle** : merci de ta review, et oui j'essaye de rendre Emmett assez intéressant, et loin du cliché de l'ours mal léché ;). Avoir un ado comme personnage central (Elias) est clairement une source d'inspiration assez impressionnante également ^^

**Nana10** : effectivement la vie de Bella va être changée à jamais après cette triste expérience...

**Fan de twa** : merci de tes encouragements, et oui il y aura certainement quelques flashbacks, je n'en dis pas plus… ;)

**Boostey** : oui, c'est une situation difficile pour Elias… Mais les liens maternels sont indétronables ;)

**Guest** (19/07) : merci pour ta review, et de m'avoir fait partagé tes impressions ;)

**Hlne du 11** : merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Jen** : merci bcp de tes encouragements, au plaisir de te revoir lorsque j'aurais bouclé cette histoire ;). En ppe, je publie une fois par semaine, mais il peut y avoir des loupés évidemment ^^

**Alex16** : merci, et effectivement j'essaye de retranscrire les émotions fidèles d'Edward et d'Elias, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

Un hurlement déchirant me réveilla en sursaut. C'était un cri inhumain, tout droit sorti de l'enfer. A peine ouvris-je les yeux, que le bruit insoutenable s'arrêta. Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche, mais j'étais seule. La chambre d'hôpital était déserte, et j'étais l'unique occupante des lieux.

Puis je finis par réaliser que _j'étais_ la personne qui hurler à s'en déchirer la trachée.

Je clos mes paupières, exténuée et désespérée. J'enfonçai un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller moelleux, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je ne me rappelais jamais de mes rêves, mais il valait mieux, au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles je me réveillais tous les jours depuis des années.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que je n'étais plus dans la jungle amazonienne. Même le climat américain m'était aujourd'hui étranger, tellement j'étais habituée à la chaleur tropicale et à l'humidité constante.

Je savais que je m'appelais Isabella Cullen. Je savais que j'étais reporter de guerre, et que l'on m'avait séquestrée en Colombie pendant seize ans. Je me rappelais de toutes les sévices que j'avais subi, de toutes les humiliations que l'on m'avait infligée.

Mais j'étais incapable d'en dire plus.

On me disait que j'avais une famille, des amis… un mari. Et alors ? Mon cerveau était vide. _J'étais vide_. Je ne ressentais même pas de colère contre mes ravisseurs, ni de tristesse à l'idée de ne rien me rappeler de ma vie d'avant. Tout ce à quoi je pensais n'était que futilités et incohérences.

Le monde me paraissait étranger. Je me sentais en décalage complet, seule, et surtout folle à liée.

Oh, bien sur, j'aimerais guérir. Je suppliais le ciel pour redevenir une femme normale. Mais plus j'essayai de me souvenir, plus l'étau qui enserrait ma tête gagnait de l'espace au sein de mon corps. Il venait engourdir un à un tous mes membres, pour me laisser dans un état catatonique.

Je pensais être assez intelligente pour deviner aisément de quoi je souffrais. J'étais une femme humiliée, amnésique et choquée par dessus le marché. Le tableau que j'offrais au monde donnait envie.

Mais le pire, la situation qui me rendait le plus malade, était de penser à mon mari. _Edward Cullen_. Mon mari ? Ou mon bourreau ? A peine ces pensées effleurèrent mon esprit que mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Nausées, palpitations, mal de ventre… La peur me paralysait.

« Madame Cullen, allons donc ! Qu'est-ce que vous me faîtes là ? »

Je redressai difficilement la tête, mais la pièce semblait tourner dangereusement autour de moi. Etant une femme plutôt rationnelle, je savais que c'était plutôt _moi_ qui ne tournait pas rond. Je reconnus une des infirmières qui était assignée en permanence à mon chevet, sans trop savoir pourquoi je bénéficiais d'une telle attention et d'un tel traitement de faveurs.

« A chaque fois que vous vous réveillez, vous vous agitez. A croire que votre sang fait une petite danse de la joie dans votre corps. » Plaisanta-t-elle, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'essaie de le calmer, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas très efficace. » Répliquai-je, la voix rauque de n'avoir pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, tout en vérifiant rapidement mes signes vitaux. Elle avait la cinquantaine, et se prénommait Janine McKeegan. C'était un amour de femme, patiente mais ferme, attentionnée mais directive avec ses patients. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient toujours relevés en un chignon de danseuse, et je la soupçonnais d'avoir un jour pratiqué la danse classique.

« Puisque vous êtes réveillée, cela va être l'occasion pour que nous regardions cette vilaine plaie que vous avez au bras. » Continua-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ledit bras entouré d'un bandage blanc. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, mais je savais que j'étais en partie assommée par la morphine que l'on m'administrait.

« Vous avez rouverts vos cicatrices en vous acharnant dessus, et maintenant, vous devez subir mes bons soins. »

Janine me parlait sans pause, notamment pour me distraire, tandis qu'elle s'activait autour de moi. Elle attrapa des compresses stérilisantes, une sorte de pince à épiler, puis enfila ses gants en latex qu'elle fit savamment claquer.

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir eu cette cicatrice. » Marmonnai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour l'infirmière, qui malheureusement, m'entendit.

« Allons ma petite, arrêter de geindre sur votre sort. Nous avons tous traversé des crises existentielles. C'est le lot des humains, et surtout de nous, les femmes ! Mais l'on survit. Vous arriverez à gérer tout ce grabuge, je n'en ai aucun doute ! »

Janine finit de dérouler l'ancien bandage autour de ma peau pâle, et je vis apparaître les six lettres du prénom « _Edward _», gravées à même ma peau. Les lignes étaient rouges, et des croutes de sang s'étaient agglutinés à certains endroits. Je grimaçai lorsque Janine commença à triturer mes plais avec sa pince.

« Il faut chercher à positiver en toutes circonstances. » Reprit-elle, le front plissé par la concentration, et les yeux rivés sur mon bras. Elle était consciencieuse.

« Je ne vois aucune raison d'être positive lorsque je regarde…_ça_… Mon corps violenté… »

« Vous avez le prénom de votre mari tatoué sur votre bras. Cela peut être envisagé comme une déclaration d'amour. C'est assez romantique. »

« C'est tout _sauf_ romantique. C'est barbare, et… et… humiliant ! Le pire est que je déteste cet homme, or je suis _censée_ l'aimer. Seulement, je ne m'en souviens pas. Tout ce que je ressens… C'est du dégout, de la honte… et de la terreur. »

Janine releva les yeux en entendant les sanglots dans ma voix chevrotante. Elle arrêta un instant son travail, et me tapota l'épaule, aussi réconfortante qu'une femme de sa trempe pouvait l'être.

« Ca, c'est ce que _vous_, vous ressentez. Les autres par contre n'ont pas l'obligation de connaître vos états d'âmes les plus secrets. Vous pouvez renvoyer au monde l'image que vous voulez. Celle d'une femme qui se plaint, ou d'une femme qui se bat. C'est _votre_ choix, Madame Cullen. »

Une larme unique coula sur ma joue creuse, tandis que nous nous fixions toujours. Je finis par esquisser un sourire bancal, et elle reprit sa torture sur mon avant-bras.

« Je suis une femme qui se bat, je suppose… Sinon je n'aurais pas survécu quinze ans en enfer. »

« Evidemment, Madame Cullen. Il fallait seulement que vous le réalisiez. »

Je restai silencieuse un moment, songeuse, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comment suis-je censée aimer un homme que mon corps rejette violemment ? »

Janine finit de bander mon bras avec le nouveau pansement, puis ôta ses gants blancs.

« Votre corps a été conditionné par des fous furieux. Vous en retrouverez la maitrise quand vous serez prête. Le reste suivra. Pour le moment, il faut que vous extériorisiez votre colère. »

« Je ne ressens aucune colère, Janine. Je suis… une coquille. »

L'infirmière me sourit, comme si elle connaissait une vérité qui m'échappait.

« C'est là que vous vous trompez. Vous êtes en contrôle depuis quinze ans. Lâchez prise, Madame Cullen. Laissez-vous aller ! Hurlez, pleurez, riez si vous en éprouvez le besoin. Vous n'êtes plus en danger ici. Personne ne vous blessera… ou ne vous violera si vous exprimez vos sentiments. »

Ses paroles crues firent leur chemin dans mon esprit. Janine avait entièrement raison. Je devais affronter ma réalité, et non faire comme si tout me convenait parfaitement. _Tout ne me convenait pas parfaitement. Tout allait mal_.

« Voilà, votre pansement est comme neuf ! Je vais vous laisser maintenant, et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. Vous savez comment faire si vous avez besoin de nous. » Finit-elle par dire en pointant du doigt l'interrupteur d'urgence posé sur la table de chevet.

Janine m'adressa un dernier signe de tête, puis me laissa avec ma solitude et mes blessures. Je me mis à fixer le plafond. Il était blanc, parfait. Pas de tâche, sans erreur de peinture. Comme au ralenti, je glissais mes ongles sur ma joue, puis dans mon cou, sentant sans réellement les voir les dizaines de petites cicatrices qui parsemaient mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, incertaine quant à la marche à suivre.

Une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis la veille. Une idée un peu folle, terrifiante mais que je crevais d'envie de réaliser. Hier, je ne me sentais pas encore assez forte, surtout après l'épisode « _Edward _». Mais aujourd'hui, la transfusion faisait des merveilles sur mon corps, tout comme les soupes que j'ingurgitais à la pelle depuis deux jours.

Convaincue et déterminée, je me relevai alors le plus lentement possible. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les paumes et d'ameuter tout le staff hospitalier à mon chevet. En position assise, je posai avec précaution mes deux pieds nus sur le sol froid. Je m'assurai que ma tension était bonne, puis me redressai en prenant appui sur mes paumes.

Je retins mon souffle… puis un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sèches. Je _pouvais_ me lever toute seule. J'étais assez forte pour faire cela. Fébrile, j'agrippai mon intraveineuse, afin qu'elle me suive dans mes mouvements. Je m'en servis comme un appui salvateur, alors que mes pieds m'orientèrent instinctivement vers la salle de bain.

J'ouvris la porte, et cherchai à tâtons l'interrupteur contre le mur. Je finis par le presser, puis fermai automatiquement les paupières. J'inspirai fortement pour calmer mes nerfs. Je fis craquer mon cou… puis rouvris les yeux.

Je me figeai instantanément, puis, le premier choc passé, je décidai enfin à avancer vers le lavabo et vers le miroir où se reflétait mon visage. Cela faisait quinze ans que je ne m'étais pas observée dans une glace, et si je n'avais pas été la seule personne présente dans la pièce, jamais je me serais reconnue.

Bien sur, j'avais vieilli.

Je n'étais plus cette petite jeunette de vingt-et-un an pleine d'ambitions et d'espoirs pour l'avenir. Non, je ressemblais à une femme de quarante ans brisée par la vie. Des rides se dessinaient désormais autour de mes yeux, de ma bouche, de mon nez. Mais ce n'était pas parce que j'avais trop ri qu'elles s'étaient formées, mais plutôt parce que j'avais trop crié de douleur.

Mes cheveux, autrefois soyeux et longs, étaient fourchus, rêches, et d'une longueur inégale. Je ressemblais à un épouvantail sorti tout droit d'un bon film d'horreur. Mes joues étaient creuses, à l'image de l'ensemble de mon corps émacié. Je nageais dans ma robe d'hôpital, tellement j'étais maigre. Je n'avais que la peau sur les os.

Je gémis en constatant l'étendu des dégâts, prenant alors pleinement conscience que ce que j'avais vécu n'avait rien d'humain. J'avais été traité comme un animal, sans considération, sans respect pour ce que j'étais en tant que femme américaine.

D'une main tremblante, je détachai le nœud dans mon dos, et laissai glisser le fin tissu sur le sol. Mon corps nu s'étala devant mes yeux ahuris et choqués. Je pouvais distinguer les os de mes hanches, et c'était un spectacle horrifiant. Evidemment, je savais que je n'étais pas très épaisse, mais je ne l'avais jamais _vu_ jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'étais monstrueuse, et des sanglots me prirent au cœur. C'était la première fois que je pleurais sur mon propre sort depuis… _depuis des années_. Finalement, Janine avait raison. Je devais expulser tout ce qui m'emprisonnait.

J'essuyai d'un geste de la main mes larmes salées, bien que je gémissais encore de manière incontrôlable. Toujours le regard rivé sur mon corps à travers le miroir, je fis glissai ma main sur mon ventre meurtri.

De larges cicatrices, réalisées à coup de couteaux, parsemaient mon bas ventre. Je me mis à trembler en me souvenant des assauts violents de mes bourreaux, de leur rire gras, de leurs mains rugueuses et perverses, de leurs yeux revolvers braqués sur moi tel un chasseur regardant sa proie.

Mes larmes redoublèrent sans que je puisse faire quoi que soit pour les contrôler.

Ma paume glissa sous mon sein droit, et je suivis des yeux la cicatrice qui entourait le galbe de ma poitrine. Si je me concentrais, je pouvais me rappeler avec précision de la lame de rasoir qui m'avait tailladée alors que j'essayais vainement de résister à mes violeurs.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, et le goût métallique du sang parfuma ma bouche. C'était un goût familier, mais qui me plongea un peu plus dans mes souvenirs colombiens.

Fiévreuse, fébrile, tremblotante, transpirante, je me retournai doucement. Je ne pus retenir mon hurlement en découvrant l'état désastreux de mon dos.

« Putain de salopards… Oh, non… Les salauds… » Balbutiai-je en contemplant avec horreur les dizaines de balafres qui ornaient la peau de mon dos.

C'est là que les vestiges de ma captivité étaient les plus prégnants. Les coups de fouets et de ceintures avaient été si nombreux que je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu survivre au milieu de cette forêt de l'horreur.

Mes doigts glissèrent comme des plumes sur ces marques monstrueuses. Je sentais sous la pulpe de mon index les bosses et les plis que formait aujourd'hui ma peau, autrefois parfaite. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il encore aimer ce corps ? Comment pouvais-je encore me tolérer en ayant une telle apparence ?

Je poussai un cri de rare, avant d'attraper compulsivement le tabouret posé près de moi, et de le balancer brusquement contre le miroir. Ce dernier vola en éclat, et je devinai plus que je ne sentis des bouts de verre s'incruster dans ma peau.

Ma poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière, tellement mon souffle était saccadée. Je croisai mon regard dans la glace brisée, et je pus lire la folie dans mes yeux chocolat. Mes pleurs redoublèrent, et je finis par me laisser glisser contre le mur de la salle de bain, nue, le corps ensanglanté par mes récentes coupures.

Je repliai mes jambes contre moi, et enfouis mon visage contre mes genoux.

« Pitié… Pitié… Que tout s'arrête… » Gémis-je, alors que le nœud de mon estomac se resserrait davantage, et que mes propres pensées devenaient incohérentes.

« Madame Cullen ? Madame Cullen ! Mais enfin… Que… BIPEZ LE DOCTEUR DENALI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix cinglante de Janine. Je relevai le visage, et lus la peur sur ses traits bien dessinés par les années.

« Oh… Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait ? Oh, par tous les Saints, regardez dans quel état vous êtes… »

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais la voix réconfortante de mon infirmière fit redoubler mes pleurs, au plus grand damne de cette dernière. Elle fouilla dans les placards de la salle de bain, et me força à passer une nouvelle chemise de nuit.

« Je… Je voulais… Je ne… Je… » Hoquetais-je lamentablement.

« Chuuut, ce n'est rien ma belle. Nous allons nous occuper de vous, ne vous en faites pas. »

Elle versa de l'alcool sur un coton, et commença à désinfecter les plaies laissées par le miroir explosé.

« J'ai… si mal… » Avouai-je douloureusement.

Janine ne répondit pas, et continua de nettoyer mes plaies en silence. Je me laissai faire comme une enfant malade, et au final, c'est bien ainsi que l'on devait me voire. J'étais aussi dangereuse qu'un bambin, incapable de rester sans surveillance longtemps.

« Laissez votre famille vous aidez, Madame Cullen. Ce n'est pas un combat que vous devez mener seule. Vous avez le droit de demander du secours. »

J'allais répondre, lorsque le Docteur Denali apparut subitement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle qui était habituellement parfaitement coiffée, était toute ébouriffée. Des mèches folles encadraient son visage rougi par le stress.

« Isabella… Oh, vous êtes là… J'ai reçu un appel d'urgence, et j'ai cru un instant que… »

Elle s'interrompit subitement, mais je devinai aisément la fin de la phrase. Que j'avais fait une crise cardiaque ? Ou pire… que j'avais essayé de mettre fin à mes jours ?

Cependant, je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet. En observant son visage qui m'était familier, une connexion sembla se faire dans mon cerveau. Et c'est avec un aplomb nouveau que je demandai une chose surprenante à mon médecin.

« Je veux voir Alice… _Alice Cullen_. »

.

.

.

Je n'avais pas attendu longtemps pour que mon souhait soit exhaussé. Quelques coups de fils passés, une heure et un calmant plus tard, je me retrouvai assisse dans un fauteuil duveteux près de la fenêtre de ma chambre, une couverture sur les épaules, et Alice posée en face de moi, une tasse de café à la main.

Je ne me souvenais pas particulièrement de cette femme, mais je _savais_ que je l'aimais. Sa présence m'était familière, et je me sentis enfin bien, un sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis si longtemps que j'avais cru en avoir perdu la saveur.

Elle me fixait avec ébahissement, et je devinais qu'elle avait peur que je disparaisse, encore une fois.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu ais demandé à me voir ! » S'exclama-t-elle enfin, un sourire ultra-bright collé sur ses lèvres rouges. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bells… La vie était vide sans toi parmi nous. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, tout va… »

« Attends… » La coupai-je alors, dépassée par le nombre de mots qu'elle débitait à la minute.

« Oh, pardon, je sais que je parle trop, mais tu y es habituée. Je sais que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais Jasper m'a conseillé d'agir avec toi comme si tu savais qui j'étais. Alors… »

« Jasper ? » Demandai-je, confuse.

« Jasper Hale, mon mari. C'est toi qui nous a présenté, lorsque nous étions encore à l'université. Jasper est ton ami d'enfance, et moi je suis… ta meilleure amie ! Tu… Ca ne te dit rien ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, révélant un peu plus son air enfantin et lutin. C'était une femme-enfant, mais elle possédait un charisme époustouflant.

« Non, je… C'est comme si ma vie entière se résumait à mes années de captivité. » Avouai-je.

Alice haussa les épaules, comme si cette information était de seconde importance.

« Peu importe, tu finiras pour te rappeler de tout… Souhaites-tu parler de la Colombie ? »

Je me figeai instantanément. La Colombie était un sujet sensible, et je ne me sentais absolument pas prête à révéler au monde entier ma déchéance et mes hontes intimes. Même si Alice éveillait en moi un sentiment de bien-être et de confort, certaines limites ne seraient pas franchies avant un moment. J'espérai qu'elle le comprenne rapidement, et ce fut heureusement le cas.

« Ce n'est pas grave non plus… Tu essayeras d'en parler avec Jasper, je suppose. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue.

« Pourquoi avec Jasper ? »

« Oh, et bien, il va être ton psy. Je pensais que l'on te l'avait dit… Désormais, tu es au courant. Jasper est merveilleux comme médecin. Pas que tu sois folle, non ! Mais un peu d'aide ne te fera pas de mal, Bells. Je _sais_ que tu détestes te sentir faible, mais crois moi, _personne_ n'osera se moquer de toi. » Enchaina-t-elle tel un moulin à paroles, ne me laissant pas le temps d'ingérer cette nouvelle.

Alice semblait en effet bien me connaître. Je détestais apparaître piteuse face aux autres, mais elle avait raison. Seule, je sombrerai dans la folie. Je _devais_ guérir. Je _devais_ apprendre à parler de mon traumatisme sans faire de crise de panique. Je _devais_ retrouver la mémoire.

Je remontai la couverture en polaire sous mon menton, histoire d'essayer de me réchauffer, mais je savais que les frissons qui me parcouraient étaient la conséquence de mon état nerveux. Alice suivait avec minutie le moindre de mes gestes… et au lieu de d'être agacée, je me sentais plutôt rassurée. _Entourée_.

« J'aimerais me sentir _normale_, Alice. » Murmurai-je. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ressens le besoin de me confier à toi, alors que tout m'est étranger ici. Ton nom m'est apparu comme une évidence, toute à l'heure, mais… Il n'y a rien d'autre à quoi je puisse me raccrocher. »

Alice me sourit, puis serra affectueusement mon genou.

« Laisse ton cœur réfléchir, Bells. Lui sait que je t'aime. Et il le ressent. »

Je vis ses yeux de biche s'humidifier, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle le devina sans problème, car elle se contenta de se réinstaller confortablement dans son propre fauteuil, installant une distance raisonnable entre nous.

« Mon cœur est amorphe… Mais j'ai ressenti tellement de colère toute à l'heure… »

« Tu n'es pas une personne caractérielle d'ordinaire, sauf avec mon frère, évidemment ! » Plaisanta-t-elle dans l'unique but de détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela eu malheureusement l'effet inverse.

« Ton… Ton f-frère ? »

Alice blêmit en réalisant la bourde qu'elle venait de faire, alors que je faisais les liens dans mon esprit. Je déglutis péniblement, et je sentis mes mains trembler de nouveau. Aussitôt, Alice se rapprocha de moi et enlaça ses doigts avec les miens. Je me laissais faire, perturbée et de plus en plus paniquée.

« Bells, écoute-moi. Oui, je suis la sœur de ton mari… d'Edward… Mais quoi qu'aient pu te faire croire ces salopards, c'est _faux_, tu m'entends ? Mon frère est la personne la plus droite et sincère que je n'ai jamais connu… et vous vous aimez passionnément tous les deux. _Passionnément_… »

Je secouai la tête, incapable d'en écouter davantage.

« Je… Je ne… Je ne peux pas tolérer pareille chose, Alice… » Gémis-je, alors que mon avant-bras gauche me picotait subitement.

Compulsivement, je me mis à gratter ma peau à travers mon pansement. Alice ne rata rien de la scène, et s'empressa de m'arrêter. Elle était au courant de ce qui se trouvait sous ce bandage, sans aucun doute.

« Bella, tu _aimes_ Edward ! Vous êtes mariés, vous êtes comme… comme des âmes sœurs ! »

« Non… Non… Ne me forces pas, Alice, je t'en prie… »

Elle me regarda, peinée et inquiète, mais sembla enfin réaliser l'étendu des dégâts.

« _Jamais_ je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas faire. Tu peux me faire confiance, Bella. Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais… J'ai eu si peur pour toi, durant toutes ces années. »

Je finis par me détendre peu à peu face à ses paroles rassurantes, même si mes muscles restaient tendus depuis l'évocation d'Edward Cullen, qui semblait être un ange pour les autres, et le démon de mon univers.

« J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras… Est-ce que je peux ? »

Son air soucieux finit de me convaincre. J'hochai la tête maladroitement, tandis que je me relevai au ralenti. Je me sentais piéger dans un corps vieilli de dix ans de plus. Je m'approchai d'Alice, la couverture toujours serrée autour de moi, comme un rempart.

Elle me sourit, puis m'entoura de ses bras fins. Elle faisait la même taille que moi, mais c'était grâce aux escarpins vertigineux qu'elle avait aux pieds. J'eu du mal à me détendre, puis je finis par lâcher prise… Comme me l'avais justement conseillé Janine un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

J'osai poser mon front contre son épaule droite, et je reconnus vaguement un parfum fruitée et discret. Alice Cullen était une femme à la pointe, je n'en avais aucun doute. Elle se mit à passer une main dans mon dos, et je sus qu'elle n'avait pas décelé mes cicatrices, sinon elle aurait émis un commentaire. Ou alors, elle était simplement bonne actrice et contrôler parfaitement ses émotions.

Mon nez me piquait, tout comme mes yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Tu peux pleurer, Bells… Je reste comme ça tant que tu en as besoin, d'accord ? » Me murmura-t-elle, ayant encore une fois anticipé mes besoins.

Les minutes passèrent, puis une larme coula. Encore une autre, et d'autres… J'étais un puits sans fond, mais mes pleurs étaient silencieux.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, elle apparaissant tel un roc, et moi telle une épave. Il en reste que je finis par m'assoupir debout, le nez enfoui dans son pull en cachemire.

* * *

**End of the chapter… **

**Voilà le retour fracassant d'Alice dans la vie de Bella ! **

**Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? A vos claviers pour me dire qui,** entre Edward, Emmett, Elias, Jasper, Rosalie ou Charlie**, fera de nouveau surface dans la mémoire de Madame Cullen ;)**

**Petite question en plus : quel est votre personnage préféré pour le moment ?**

**Merci de votre fidélité les amies, et à la semaine prochaine :)**

**Little-Library**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! **

_Vendredi = publication, donc je vous livre avec plaisir ce chapitre 5, en compagnie de Mr Cullen._

_**Sachez que je publierai toutes les deux semaines pour ce mois d'aout, car je suis en vacances, sans accès permanent à Internet… Mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)**_

******J'ai beaucoup apprécié que vous jouiez le jeu des questions-réponses, je pense que je vais continuer ;). Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui que vous saurez de QUI Bella va se souvenir en second… Patience est mère de ****vertus ;)**Merci pour tous vos ENCOURAGEMENTS, cela me fait chaud au coeur !

**.**

**.**

Réponse aux reviews des personnes sans compte 

Je m'excuse par avance, je ne ferai pas de réponse personnelle cette fois-ci (manque cruel de temps…) mais je vous remercie chaleureusement :D. C'est très exceptionnel que je ne réponde pas, sachez-le :). Merci à

**Nana10 ; Aurel ; TinkerBelle ; Jen** (j'espère que tu es toujours là :p) ; **Skyleana** ; **Vanina63** ; **Guest ; Nounou ; Alex16** ; **Fan de twa ; Choriane**

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**Edward **

**.**

Alice finit par sortir de la chambre de Bella, après ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Elle referma le plus discrètement possible la porte derrière elle, et je devinai que ma femme devait s'être endormie. Alice resta le front appuyé contre le plastique gris, et je vis ses épaules trembler.

_Ma petite sœur pleurait_.

L'instinct fraternel reprit le dessus devant une telle scène, et mes bras vinrent l'enlacer, calant ainsi son dos contre mon torse. Ses petites mains de poupée s'agrippèrent fermement à mes avant-bras, alors que j'enfouissais mon nez dans ses cheveux de jais. Ils sentaient l'amande, et ce depuis que nous étions adolescents.

« Je te jure que je n'ai pas pleuré devant elle… » M'avoua-t-elle. « Même si j'en crevais d'envie, j'ai agis comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté, elle et moi… »

J'embrassai sa tempe fraternellement.

« Tu es parfaite, Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis certain que tu l'aides plus que quiconque en ce moment. Après tout, c'est _toi_ qu'elle a demandé à voir. »

Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux de ma sœur, mais j'avouai volontiers que j'étais envieux. Dès que Kate m'avait téléphoné pour m'annoncer que Bella avait fait une sorte de crise, puis qu'elle avait demandé à parler à Alice, j'avais sauté dans le premier taxi en direction de l'hôpital, incapable de conduire moi-même.

C'était le signe que Bella n'avait pas fait une croix définitive sur son passé, mais qu'il était simplement en sommeil. Bella et Alice avaient toujours partagé une relation fusionnelle, et ce avant même que nous tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était grâce à ma sœur que j'avais rencontré Bella, et ça, jamais je ne l'oublierais.

Alice se retourna dans mes bras, et nous nous décalâmes légèrement de la porte de la chambre, afin de pouvoir parler plus librement. Ses yeux aussi verts que les miens transcendaient mon âme, et je sus qu'elle tentait de jauger mes états d'âmes.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est calmée ? » Demandai-je finalement, anxieux au possible.

« Oui, elle s'est endormie mais… Bells est _vraiment_ perturbée… Je… J'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras, mais je pouvais ressentir sa peur. Oh, Edward, si tu voyais toutes les cicatrices qu'elle a dans le cou… C'est… affreux. Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ? »

Alice renifla disgracieusement, puis essuya rageusement ses larmes.

« Je sais… C'est révoltant. » Répondis-je, amer et en colère contre ses kidnappeurs, comme toujours depuis quinze ans.

Ma sœur baissa les yeux pour m'observer de haut en bas, puis elle fronça ses adorables sourcils.

« Pourquoi portes-tu un costume ? »

« C'est aujourd'hui que je dois faire un communiqué à la presse. »

« C'est vrai, suis-je bête ! » S'exclama-t-elle honteuse, alors qu'elle était la principale organisatrice de l'événement.

Je soupirai, avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ma tignasse en pagaille.

« J'ai tenté de préparer un discours, mais mon degré de concentration est au point mort. »

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, alors que le dépit envahissait mon corps fatigué. Faire un discours au monde entier pour raconter comment je vivais la situation était tout bonnement… _absurde_. Mais je voulais calmer l'ardeur de ces vautours de journalistes. Ils laisseraient ainsi ma famille tranquille le temps de décortiquer mots par mots ce que j'allais dire.

« Qui… Qui s'occupe de ton cabinet en ce moment ? »

« Mes collaborateurs. Alec et Jacob sont plus qu'indulgents. Ils vont gérer les dossiers courants cette semaine, et je retournerai plaider la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant… Je n'ai pas la tête à défendre mes clients. »

Alice me sourit, compréhensive.

« Maitre Cullen, je trouve que vous gérez particulièrement bien la situation. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je m'esclaffai, acerbe.

« Je pense plutôt le contraire, tu vois… Ma femme me déteste et a peur de moi. Je n'appelle pas cela _bien gérer une situation_. Et le pire est qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'Elias. J'ai dit à mon fils qu'elle finirait par se souvenir de lui, mais imagine si… Si elle reste ainsi pour toujours. »

Alice encadra mon visage de ses petites mains, et me força à la regarder dans les yeux. J'y pus lire une détermination nouvelle.

« Tais-toi, Ed ! Ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille. _Plus jamais _! Bells va retrouver la mémoire très rapidement, et tu connais mon sixième sens ! Je me trompe rarement sur le compte des gens. »

« Certes, mais… »

« En outre, elle a envie de se battre contre cette chienne de vie. Elle me l'a dit. Et quand Bells veut quelque chose… La demoiselle n'a pas pour habitude de ne pas l'obtenir. »

Je finis par sourire. Alice avait le don de percer à jours mes angoisses, puis de les calmer, en douceur.

« Tu te souviens en dernière année de fac, lorsqu'elle voulait absolument se venger de Mike Newton ? Elle l'a suivi jusque chez lui, pour ensuite prendre des photos volées de lui et de notre professeur de Relations Internationales. Les clichés étaient tellement compromettants… »

« Et Bells les a placardé partout dans le campus ! Qu'est qu'on a pu rigoler ! » Compléta Alice en riant, le rose au joue à ses bons souvenirs. « C'était le bon vieux temps. »

« Puis elle est tombée enceinte… » Murmurai-je, l'esprit perdu dans le passé. _Le passé heureux_.

« Le futur sera tout aussi radieux, Ed. Je sens que la grisaille est derrière toi ! »

J'hochai la tête, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ait raison.

« Comment vont mes neveux ? » Finis-je par demander, changeant délibérément de sujet.

« Oh, mes petits chenapans vont très bien. Izzie va me faire devenir chèvre, et Adam se fiche complètement de la mode, comme son idiot de père ! » Se lamenta-t-elle, me faisant doucement rire.

« Adam a huit ans. Normal qu'il se fiche de la couleur de son T-Shirt ! »

Alice me fusilla du regard. Je serais mort si des yeux pouvaient tuer… Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Edward Anthony Cullen… Toi, tout comme ta femme, n'avaient jamais compris l'importance de la mode ! Je me demande bien comment tu as pu te dégoter tout seul un si beau costume, soit dit en passant » Répliqua-t-elle en jaugeant d'un œil expert la qualité de la soie de mon costard.

Je grimaçai, gêné. Elle n'osait pas si bien dire…

« En réalité… C'est Maman qui l'a déposé chez moi ce matin. »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Irrécupérable, Cullen ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en levant les mains vers le ciel.

« Tu te rattraperas avec ta fille ! »

_La pauvre, pensai-je intérieurement_. Izzie Hale, âgée de cinq ans, allait se transformer en poupée Barbie. Son nom entier était en réalité _Isabella Hale-Cullen_, ma sœur ayant décidé d'appeler sa fille en l'honneur de Bella. Cette marque d'amour nous avait tous touché, en particulier Elias, qui considérait la petite plus comme sa sœur que comme sa cousine.

« Evidemment, Izzie sera aussi intelligente et futée que sa mère… »

« Tu parles ! Elle sera aussi chiante et délurée que toi, oui ! »

Alice devint rouge, et ses yeux formèrent deux fentes dangereuses.

« Je ne te permets pas, Eddy ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, microbe ! »

« Je pense que je devrais consulter un ophtalmologue… Car il est impensable d'imaginer mon fils de trente-huit ans et ma fille de trente-six ans en train de se chamailler comme des _gosses _en plein milieu de l'hôpital, je me trompe…_? _»

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma diablesse de sœur, avant de me tourner vers mon père. Il nous jaugeait d'un œil critique, les bras croisés, et j'en aurais presque rougi de honte si je n'avais pas autant d'expérience en matière de maitrise des émotions faciales – _métier d'avocat oblige_.

« Bonjour Papa. » Minauda Alice en faisant ses yeux de chat charmeur à notre paternel.

Je me retins de soupirer lourdement. Ce dernier craquait _toujours_ face à sa « fille chérie ». En réalité, Alice était une démone qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait – surtout de la part de notre père.

« Bonjour ma puce. » Répondit mon père en souriant, avant de m'adresser un regard suspicieux. « Est-ce qu'Edward fait encore des siennes avec toi ? »

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ?! Une vraie fille-fille à son papa_. Je serrai les dents pour éviter de dire une parole regrettable contre le très _renommé_ Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

« Oh, évidemment ! » Mentit effrontément ma sœur sans aucun remord.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sous le regard pétillant du patriarche.

« Ah, les enfants… » Soupira ce dernier, plus pour lui même que pour nous, d'ailleurs. « Comment va Bella ? J'ai entendu par l'intermédiaire de Kate qu'elle se souvenait de toi, Alice… »

Nous redevînmes immédiatement plus sérieux, avant qu'Alice résume brièvement la situation à Carlisle. Je fixai le sol avec insistance, ne sachant pas comment agir en écoutant la conversation qu'avait eu ma femme avec Alice. Je sentis alors une pression sur mon épaule, et lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis que mon père s'était rapproché de moi, comme par instinct de protection.

« C'est une très bonne chose que Bella se souvienne aussi rapidement d'une personne de son entourage proche. C'est un grand pas vers de nouvelles améliorations. »

Je demeurai silencieux, bien que je sentais le regard persistant de ma famille sur moi. Alice regarda sa montre, avant de pousser un cri aigu qui me fit _presque_ sursauter.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Vite ! »

« Alice, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, sois plus _explicite_ ! »

« Il est 10h50 ! » S'époumona-t-elle, sous l'œil blasé de Carlisle, habitué à ses sautes d'humeur.

« Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Bella. » Grognai-je, les nerfs à vif.

« Oups. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'enchainer aussitôt. « Tu dois être à 11h devant les caméras et faire ton show d'avocat. J'espère que tu as retenu tous les conseils que je t'ai donné, que tu n'as pas oublié de mettre correctement tes boutons de manchettes, que tu ne vas passer ta main dans tes cheveux sinon tu passerais pour un adolescent boutonneux, que tu… »

Déjà agacé par le débit et les paroles de ma sœur, je tournai les talons sans faire cas des règles de politesse si chère à mes parents – et surtout à ma mère.

« Mais… Edward ! EDWARD ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Je vais à ma conférence de presse, Alice ! » Répliquai-je sèchement, sans me retourner.

« Mais… Mais… » Bégaya-t-elle alors que j'entendais les talons de ses escarpins frapper le sol derrière moi.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de me rattraper, mais faisant deux têtes de mois que moi, elle n'avait pas mon rythme de marche. Un sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres alors que je l'imaginais courir derrière moi tel un fan acharné. Mais je n'allais surement pas lui faire le plaisir de me retourner. Elle l'avait bien cherchée, la petite.

Je m'engouffrais sans cérémonie dans l'ascenseur de l'étage, et Alice se faufila entre les portes avant qu'elle ne se referme sur son corps menu. Elle me fusilla du regard, et je me retins de rire. C'était tellement facile de l'énerver. J'eus le temps de voir mon père hilare avant que l'ascenseur ne commence sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait la salle de conférence de l'hôpital, et accessoirement l'ensemble des requins assoiffés de ragots que j'allais devoir affronter.

Le silence ne dura pas éternellement, car Alice finit par le briser, pipelette comme elle était.

« Ne sois pas si grognon. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ça l'ait pour nous aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je sais, Alice… C'est juste que… Je suis fatigué. »

« Tout le monde l'es en ce moment, cela ne te permet pas pour autant d'être odieux. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ma sœur avait raison. J'étais énervé contre l'ensemble du monde, sauf envers Elias. Il fallait que je me calme, où j'allais finir par exploser comme une cocotte minute. Je fis des exercices de respiration, et mes muscles crispés se détendirent peu à peu. Ce n'était pas la joie, mais cela suffirait pour cette maudite conférence de presse.

« Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. » Me murmura Alice, avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur nous deux.

Les flashs des photographes m'éblouirent un instant, mais je repris rapidement contenance en affichant un visage neutre, sans expression quelconque. Le brouhaha m'assaillit de toutes parts, mais je me concentrai uniquement sur les battements de mon cœur pour ne pas péter un câble.

« Monsieur Cullen ! Comment va votre femme ? »

« Edward, est-ce qu'Isabella est de retour parmi nous, je veux dire consciente ? »

« Allez-vous porter plainte contre le gouvernement pour ne pas avoir ramener plus rapidement votre femme détenue pendant quinze en Colombie ? »

« Votre mariage est-il fini, Monsieur Cullen ? »

_Monsieur Cullen !_

_Monsieur Cullen !_

_Monsieur Cullen…_

J'ignorai royalement leurs questions plus que déplacées, tout en essayant de conserver un calme olympien. Je devais penser que toutes les chaines des USA, et peut être de pays étrangers, avaient leurs caméras rivées sur mon visage et sur mes réactions. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air. Je devais soigner mon image, ainsi que celle de Bella, puisqu'elle était incapable de le faire elle-même pour le moment.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Alice, avant de monter sur l'estrade aménagée pour l'occasion. Des bouteilles d'eau avaient été disposées sur la table en longueur, et des petits écriteaux indiqués le nom des personnes qui répondraient aux questions des journalistes.

Le petit papier « _Edward CULLEN _» était au centre, évidemment. A ma droite, le nom de mon père était inscrit, ainsi que son statut, à savoir chef du service de chirurgie. Sa présence était surprenante, étant donné que Bella n'avait pas subi d'interventions chirurgicales, mais allez savoir l'intérêt de ces vautours pour mon père…

« _Béatrice HALLIGAN, sénatrice du comté de Washington_ » était à ma gauche. Quel honneur… Elle représentait l'Etat, il fallait bien qu'elle soit présente, malgré mes réticences.

« _Christopher KENSINGTON, procureur près la Cour de Seattle _» était également présent. Que de beau monde réuni uniquement pour ma femme.

Mon père finit par arriver, et immédiatement, le brouhaha diminua. C'était un homme de prestance et une personne naturellement dirigiste. Je savais d'emblée que c'était lui qui allait mener la conférence de presse. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait que j'allais parler un minimum, laissant les questions techniques à mes acolytes. Cependant, les journalistes étaient des individus dangereux, extrêmement doués pour amener la conversation vers des terrains glissants.

Je m'assis à mon tour, me grattant la gorge nerveusement. Je vis une cinquantaine de journalistes, armés de micros, de cameras et de calepins m'étudier avec minute, guettant sans aucun doute la minute où je deviendrais fou furieux. Ma jambe tremblait sans que je puisse véritablement la contrôler… Enfer et damnation.

« Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent pour cette conférence de presse, dont le sujet principal sera la libération d'Isabella Cullen le 10 juin dernier, après quinze ans de détention forcée en Colombie. Ce sera la seule intervention de Monsieur Edward Cullen, comprenez-le bien. » Expliqua calmement Kensington. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer, en abordant en premier lieu les détails concernant l'opération de libération de Madame Cullen. Je répondrai moi-même à vos questions. »

Le brouhaha revint immédiatement, et j'observai ce capharnaüm de têtes dressées et de mains levées. Heureusement, le médiateur de la séance calma immédiatement le jeu en désignant le _Washington Post_ pour poser la première question.

« Cette opération était-elle préméditée ou Isabella s'est enfuie d'elle-même ? »

La plupart des journalistes présents avaient connu Bella en tant que journaliste, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la profession était si mobilisée sur cette affaire, et pourquoi le ton semblait si familier. Bella était des leurs, sans aucun doute possible, et leur indignation était palpable.

Kensington croisa ses doigts sur la table avant de répondre avec précision.

« L'opération n'a pas été orchestrée par nos services secrets. Isabella Cullen a réussi à échapper à ses ravisseurs en s'enfuyant dans la forêt amazonienne dans la nuit du 9 juin, avant d'être recueillie par un village de natifs de la région. Le chef du village a immédiatement prévenu les autorités colombiennes. Nous devons désormais attendre le témoignage de Madame Cullen, qui nous fournira sans aucun doute une explication plus précise. »

Mes doigts se mirent à trembler légèrement. Je savais _déjà_ toutes ces informations, mais les assimiler était toujours difficile. Dans mes rêves, je ne cessais d'imaginer Bella courir au milieu de la jungle, seule et terrifiée que ses ravisseurs la rattrapent.

« Comment justifiez-vous le fait que le Gouvernement n'est pas agi plus rapidement pour libérer Isabella Cullen ? » Demanda ensuite une jeunette du _New-York Times_, et dont le professionnalisme me rappelait douloureusement Bella à ses débuts.

La sénatrice prit d'elle-même la parole pour répondre à cette question, qui avait trotté dans ma tête pendant des années, et qui m'avait permis d'obtenir des dommages et intérêts d'un montant colossal. Cependant, l'argent n'avait jamais comblé le manque, l'absence et la peur.

« Le Gouvernement a mené de _nombreuses_ opérations pendant les premières années de captivité de Madame Cullen, qui se sont malheureusement toutes révélées infructueuses, et les services secrets ont décidé de mettre à un terme à ces missions lorsque nous avons reçu des preuves comme quoi des représailles étaient menées contre Madame Cullen en réponse à chacune de nos opérations. »

« Quel genre de preuves ? »

Je tentai de rester impassible en me rappelant les vidéos traumatisantes que j'avais reçues chez moi, il y a 10 ans, et qui exposaient ma femme affaiblie, battue, et terrorisée.

« Des preuves audiovisuelles envoyées de manière privée à Monsieur Edward Cullen, qui avait à l'époque refuser de les diffuser de peur que leur jeune fils ne tombe accidentellement dessus. »

« Mais enfin ! C'est une atteinte à la liberté de… »

« Question suivante. » Coupa fermement Kensington, en me jetant un regard perçant et inquiet.

Les questions s'enchainèrent ainsi, et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesante. Les journalistes attendaient impatiemment que je livre une confession _émouvante_ afin de faire la une de leurs journaux pourris. Ils se faisaient du fric grâce au drame de ma famille, et c'était insupportable.

« Isabella Cullen a-t-elle livré des informations cruciales concernant sa détention ou sur ce qu'elle avait découvert lors de son reportage d'il y a quinze ans ? »

« Pour le moment, elle se repose et profite de ses premiers jours de liberté. Le FBI reviendra vers elle lorsque les médecins, sa famille, ainsi qu'elle-même, auront donné leur autorisation. »

« A-t-elle subi des mauvais traitements ? »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, et mon père finit par prendre la parole.

« Isabella est en observation depuis qu'elle est rentrée sur le sol américain, et nous sommes très attentiste quant à sa convalescence. » Eluda-t-il de manière habile, mais pas suffisamment pour combler les vautours.

« Etant donné qu'elle est votre belle-fille, bénéficie-t-elle d'un traitement de faveurs ? »

Mon père fronça les sourcils, et un air vexé s'afficha sur son visage.

« Isabella Cullen ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveurs quant aux soins qu'elle reçoit. Votre question est absurde, monsieur. Le seul avantage supplémentaire, si je puis dire, dont dispose Isabella est le fait d'être surveillé par des agents du FBI. Compte tenu des circonstances, je ne pense que vous puissiez critiquer cet élément. » Riposta-t-il fermement, en fixant droit dans les yeux de journaliste qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Comment se sont passés les retrouvailles avec votre femme, Monsieur Cullen ? »

Je relevai la tête brusquement en réalisant que la question m'était destinée. C'était mon tour de passer à la casserole.

« Comme se passe toute retrouvaille avec une personne qui vous est chère et que vous n'avez pas vu depuis quinze ans. » Répondis-je de manière laconique, et je ne pus empêcher ma main de glisser anxieusement dans mes cheveux rebelles.

« C'est-à-dire ? Etiez-vous heureux, gênés, choqués…? »

« Soulagés, évidemment. Heureux, c'est certain… Et inquiet. » Avouai-je difficilement.

Le journalisme tiqua immédiatement.

« Inquiet qu'elle vous quitte ? Inquiet pour sa santé ? Les deux…? »

_Quoi ? Qu'elle me quitte ? Ce mec voulait ma place ou quoi ?_

« Messieurs… Cela fait déjà quarante minutes que dure cette conférence, il est temps de nous séparer. » Coupa alors brusquement mon père après qu'il ait échangé un regard avec la sénatrice et le procureur.

« Mais… » Tenta de nouveau le journaliste.

« Fin de la séance. » Conclut fermement mon père avant de se lever dignement.

J'étais sauvé par le gong, car les questions devenaient plus personnelles, et je perdais peu à peu mon calme. Ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires, et encore moins pour la famille.

Je repoussai à mon tour ma chaise, en ignorant délibérément les flashs agressifs et les micros tendus vers moi. Je lissai automatiquement ma veste de costume, puis descendis avec précaution de l'estrade. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mes moyens et de tout foutre en l'air. Alice avait accompli un travail brillant et méticuleux pour organiser cette conférence en seulement une soirée, il n'était pas question que mes divagations ruinent tous ses efforts.

Je vis alors Emmett et Charlie au fond de la salle, en incognito. Enfin, ils semblaient se fondre tranquillement dans la masse. Je fis un mouvement de tête pour leur indiquer de se retrouver dans un endroit plus discret, à savoir le bureau de mon père. La presse connaissait les visage du frère et du père de la _célèbre_ reporter enlevée et revenue d'entre les morts, alors autant ne pas tenter le diable.

« Edward ! »

Je me retournai en reconnaissant la voix de ma sœur. Cette dernière arriva en sautillant, avant de claquer un baiser sur ma joue mal rasée. Il allait falloir que je remédie rapidement à ce problème.

« Tu as été très bien. » Me félicita-t-elle.

J'eus un rire jaune.

« Tu parles ! J'avais l'air d'un zombie je-m'en-foutiste. »

« Pas du tout ! » S'offusqua-t-elle alors que nous nous carapations par les escaliers de service, en principe interdit aux visiteurs.

J'haussai les épaules, indifférent à ses paroles réconfortantes. Je ne souhaitais pas polémiquer sur ce sujet avec elle, tout simplement parce que je _savais_ que j'allais perdre. J'appuyai distraitement sur le bouton du cinquième étage, pensant avec émotion à Bella endormie dans une des chambres du troisième étage.

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent enfin, et je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Emmett et Charlie. Je sortis de l'ascenseur, mais Alice ne suivit pas le mouvement. Elle m'adressa un sourire, avant d'articuler en silence qu'elle allait voir Jasper dans son bureau. Je lui rendis son sourire, avant que les portes ne se referment une fois de plus sur elle.

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Chef Swan. » Répondis-je avec respect, sachant très bien qu'il appréciait ce type d'attentions de ma part, malgré le fait que j'ai épousé sa fille il y a déjà presque vingt ans.

« Comment va mon petit-fils ? »

« Très bien… Très bien. Il est retourné au lycée aujourd'hui, j'espère que ses amis ne l'auront pas trop embêtés pour connaître des détails sur le retour de sa mère. »

Charlie grogna, et je décelai de l'inquiétude dans le fond de ses yeux. Bella ayant été absente, il avait reporté tout son amour sur Elias – pas que je m'en plaigne, évidemment.

« Carlisle m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella se souvenait d'Alice… C'est une très bonne chose. »

« Oui, bien sur. Je suis certain qu'elle se rappellera bientôt de vous deux. Cela ne saurait tarder. »

A mon plus grand étonnement, Charlie posa à nouveau une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Elle t'aime beaucoup, _et surement plus que son vieux père_. J'espère que tu en as conscience… »

Je ris, et lorsque Charlie sourit, je compris que cette boutade avait pour seul but de me détendre.

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi… »

« Je ne dis jamais de conneries, jeune homme, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps » Gronda-t-il, faussement fâché par ma réponse.

« Bien sur. » M'esclaffais-je. « Mais je sais que Kate ne m'a pas menti. Elle se rappellera plus facilement de vous que de moi. Mon seul souhait pour le moment est qu'Elias lui revienne rapidement en mémoire. »

« Comme nous tous, Edward… Comme nous tous. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Emmett. Lui aussi était inquiet, et je savais qu'il crevait d'envie de serrer sa sœur jumelle dans ses bras. Mais comme chacun d'entre nous, il préférait mille fois que la personne suivante à revenir en mémoire à Bella soit Elias. Nos prières étaient toutes dirigées en ce sens… et j'espérais que pour une fois, Dieu – s'il existait – soit de notre coté.

* * *

_Et voilàààààà, fini pour aujourd'hui !_

**Bon courage à celles qui bossent ; bonnes vacances aux autres (hihi)**

**Si vous avez un petit moment, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :D (par review ou même PM)**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines, merci encore et à bientôt**

**QUESTION du JOUR : si vous avez des frères et soeurs, est-ce que vos relations sont aussi taquines qu'entre Edward et Alice ? **Personnellement c'est mon cas, ça met du piment ;)

**Little-Library **


End file.
